The Sweetest Sin
by Le Vendeur
Summary: YAOI Ryou is suddenly thrown into the fervid society of St. Agnus', where lust and seduction are the key elements of survival. Learning the rules to the games is the first step & coming out on top is the only way to win...[Rx?, Multiple Pairings]
1. Default Chapter

Title The Sweetest Sin

Hey everyone! Yes I am starting a new story! I was inspired this morning by Jou and Mia's little conversations during that Ninja Duel... I guess that's kinda wired cense this story is about Ryou, but hey! Jou and Mia are in it also. I kinda like Jou with Bakura or Seto, but they show just screams Jou/Mia. Any ways . . . This story is gonna be about Ryou Bakura! (Silent Cheers) Yep and I'm gonna add all my favorite characters into their little private school. So much fun!

Summery Ryou Bakura's home life had always been a strange one. With a father that was never home and an old annoying tutor as his only friend, Ryou is going to be in quite a shock when he is suddenly thrown into the fastmoving society of St. Agnus' where lust and seduction are the key elements of survival.Learning the rules to the games is the first step, and coming out on top is the only way to finish. Everyone in this exclusive world has a secret, some way worse then others. Can a young man who's secret is hidden even from himself survive taking the step from neieve little boy to the one that everyone is lusts for...?

Rating PG (hehe enjoy it while it lasts young people...)

1st Set of Pairings takes BIG breath Bakura/Draco, Jou/Mia, Heero/Relena (TEMPORARY!), Yugi/Tea, Marik/Ryou, Yami/Seto. (All of these are going to change more then once, by the end most pairing will be SLASH, so if you don't like the beautiful mental image of two hott guys getting it on, you should probably just skip this story and read a nice PG story now.) Oh yea...um I'm kinda mixing Gundam Wing, Harry Potter, and YuOh together along with some other of my favorite characters so I'm just hoping you guys all know who I'm talking about.

Disclaimer I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING IN THIS STORY! I could go and list every character and every name that I do not have absolutely no claims to but that would take WAY to long so lets just assume that well... I don't own shyt.

Oh yea the Prologue is gonna be in 1st person, the rest of the story is in 3rd .

Prologue

When I was young, my mother once told me that airports were a place for new beginnings. That they were a place where once you passed through the metal detectors, ID scanners, and exit ramps, you were able to forget the mistakes you had made in the past and could put them behind you. Passing though airports to her, were like crossing into other world and starting anew in a place where no one knew about you.

I wouldn't know.

The irony about my mother and her little philosophy is that it was her love of flying, her passion for passing through her different worlds is what got her killed. Yep, a terrorist for one of the colonies had smuggled onboard and had succeeded in making sure that each and every person on board had died. No one really knows what happened or why he had picked that ship, but whatever the reason, I'm sure he would be happy, he successfully ruined my life.

Thanks.

My father never got over it. At first it seemed he was in denial. My mother's sister had come to comfort us, but father would refuse to see her, I played with my blonde haired cousin while she screamed for him to come out and talk to her. He refused to have anything to do with her and I could tell he had hurt her as she picked up Draco and carried him away from the house and had a shuttle arrive to take them away from our hills.

I heard him more then once muttering to himself, thinking he was talking to Mother. He would hug me and cry every time I passed him in the hall. Dinners were unbearable. He would sit at the end of the table while I would sit across from him, the only comfort was the distance that put us at. Father would always have the servants set a place for her at the table as if he expected her to come back. Every night I would finish my dinner and pray that tonight would be the night where he would take a bite of his food.

I know, not something your everyday sevenold worries about.

But he eventually got better. Well that is, if by better you mean finally excepting that the woman you had loved was gone, and that you now had a bitter hate burning in you. My father started having men over more often, they would all meet in his office and discuss politics. They seemed to get really worked up about it and before I knew it my father was having large balls and parties for his new organization. I was never aloud to go anywhere near it. I only knew from the servant boy that stayed with his grandfather.

My only friend.

When I confronted Father about the balls he hosted, he demanded I tell him where I had heard about them from. After calmly explaining that I had merely woke one night and after ringing for a glass of water and after getting no response, had found my way to the kitchen in my slippers to wet my parched throat for myself only to find the boy no older then me dressed elegantly and carrying a large platter of gourmet foods. After enquiring about his attire and platter, he looked at me dumbly and responded that he was serving for the ball that Father had been planning for months.

Needless to say, the servant boy was sent away to school soon after that.

I never even knew his name.

My father had changed for the better. Or so everyone around me said. The only person who seemed concerned for Father was my tutor. Mr. Mouto. The servant's grandfather. He taught me every day the fundamentals of science and math. He tried to make me knowledgeable of our world's history, the history of the colonies and the problems that he assumed would soon turn the world to war. He never went into detail about what he thought was wrong, but I could sense when he was talking about the upcoming war, he was extremely disturbed. My father and him had never gotten along. I remember mother telling him before she died that Mr. Mouto was the only man she ever wanted to teach me, needless to say, Father had always respected her wishes. Even though I could tell that they disapproved of each other they held civil conversations.

Well in front of me.

As I grew older and grew more aware of what was going on in my house I was shocked to see that I had not even been to every wing in our residence. On the third floor next to my fathers room, there was a door. I discovered it one night after tucking Father in after dinner. The redwood door was distinctly different and to me seemed to mock me that it held all the answer to my questions about my Fathers secret life. Every afternoon I would always check and see if it was unlocked, and every afternoon I would discover that the handle on the door was still locked. Father soon started to travel more and more. Leaving me with the company of Mr. Mouto. His endless wisdom kept me occupied for years, until I turned fourteen and suddenly realized that I had not one friend my own age.

I never had a real friend.

No one to ever talk to except my million year old tutor.

After my discovery, I had begged Father to allow me to go to school. A normal school with children my own age. He always reminded me of the promise that he had made my mother, that no one was to ever to put knowledge into my head except for Mr. Mouto. Finding a loophole to the situation, I had begged Mr. Mouto to try and get a job at the local high school. Reluctantly he agreed. Even though I think that Father was the one that got him to do it in the end. Father never could deny me anything for long. I reminded him to greatly to the love he lost.

Good for me right?

Wrong. School was nothing like I had imagined. The children in my class were dirty and smelled of waste, yet they still seemed to think they were above me. The taunted me as the boy who lived in the mansion in the hills and threatened to steal all my money. I had never touched more then a penny in my house and saw their threats as stupid words. Seeing that teasing me about my money was worthless, the began to poke fun at my hair.

My white mane had never been something I was ashamed of. I wore my hair like my Mother did in the pictures I had of her. I had always loved the way the locks of my bangs fell in my face, almost hiding mylight blueeyes from others. Father's friends had always called me stunning and their wives would always complement my Father at how beautiful I was growing. I had never saw theses words as unkind .Now these boys that were stained with mud and filth pulled my hair and called me a girl. They made fun of my appearance and how I dressed. The girls all whispered and would giggle at me as I walked by. I thought that they were making fun of me too until one day an ugly girl came up and kissed me on the lips. She had licked my face while she held my cheeks between her chubby fingers as if she was trying to devour me. I had screamed, pushing her off me and running to Mr. Mouto and demanded he took me home that instant.

I was disgusted with the female population.

My mother was the only woman I could ever love. I swore to myself that I could never marry and would never produce vile children like the ones that had taunted me at school. Mr. Mouto told me that I would change my mind when I grew older, but I refused to.

I would never let one of them touch me.

Father was more then happy to have me back in the house all day. He started eating lunch with me and Mr. Mouto more and more. He had also started hugging me whenever he saw me again and I realized that it had been seven years cense Mother had died. Father started looking sad again and I was beginning to grow worried about him again. I tucked him in that night and tried the large redwood door again. It was locked again.

When wasn't it?

The weeks passed and my fathers friends would always stop by. The smoke that came from the cigar room always bugged me as I passed. Father began to stop having the depressed look in his eyes again and had began to travel more. He would be gone for weeks, months. I would always greet him at the airport when he came home I noticed that more and more nights were being used for my fathers exclusive parties. When I would ask Mr. Mouto what they were for he had always told me to forget about them and to concentrate on my work.

What else was there to do?

At fifteen, I had grown out of all my old clothes and Father had hired a tailor from Egypt to fly and make me fine clothes of Egyptian cotton. He was the most beautiful thing I had ever laid eyes upon. He was no older then twenty and had flown to fit me in the most exclusive materials that could be found on Earth. He had wild blonde hair that seemed to defy gravity and frame his face in spiky locks.

He touched me with his hands and his measuring tapes. I had never felt so alive as when he would come near me and place his hands on my body. He would always stand me on a stool as if putting me on display and then get on his knees and wrap the tape around my waist as he looked up almost shyly at me with his enormous purple eyes. I knew I must have turned red a million times in his presence. When ever he had completed an outfit, he would make me put it on and walk around the room. After I had finished my turn he would always tell me how beautiful I was, and how my grace was something he had never seen before.

I was in love with his presence.

Everyday after my lessons with Mr. Mouto, I would skip to the dimly lit fitting room waiting for his hands to be placed on my skin, even if it was through my clothing I loved him to touch me. I knew it was foolish to be in love with someone's touch, but he never said anything but how wonderful and how beautiful I was. He always made me smile and always had something to say that would make me laugh. I loved it when he would run a hand though that tan blonde hair as he looked me in the eyes and smiled.

I knew that I had enough clothes to last me for the rest of my life but I still insisted that he made me more. By the end of six weeks I knew that he had long ago memorized my sizes. He stopped pretending to read the tape for my measurements at the end of the forth week. He looked into my eyes and melted me as his nimble fingers ran over my body. It was his excuse to touch me, and the thought alone filled my dreams, bringing thoughts that had once been foreign to my mind to surface. I had an instinct to touch him. I needed him to do more then just touch me.

And one day he did.

Standing on the stool in the center of the dimly lit room with my arms hanging limp at my sides, I watched as he stalked me in circles, each revolution brought him closer to me. My heart had started beating the moment he told me to stand on the stool and hold still. For some reason, the tone of his voice had excited me to the point where I was almost shivering in pleasure as his gaze never left my body.

When he had finally stopped he stood directly in front of me. Looking down into his purple eyes made me shiver as he just held my stare and looked straight back at me. Finally he reached out a hand and touched my hair and began to stoke it gently. My eyes had felt heavy and they suddenly closed as the hand fell lower to cup my cheek.

"You are so soft."

My eyes had opened in shock form the closeness of his voice. He had somehow managed to fit on the stool with me and was now leaning in close to my ear. I felt a gentle weight being placed around my waist and I knew from the touch that he had wrapped his hands around me. I suddenly felt warm all over and waited in anticipation to look back into his eyes.

I never did get to look him in the eyes at that moment.

A shiver went down my back as something warm and wet gently touched my neck. The feel of lips on my soft skin was so unexpected a soft moan of pleasure had escaped my lips. He had made a trail of warm wet kisses down from my ear to my mouth until he reached my lips. He softly placed his feather soft ones upon mine and another moan escaped me. He kissed me softly four times. Each time I was about to open my laden eyes but was stopped as I felt his lips touch mine again. He seemed to be smiling as he repeated his actions that were causing my body to resist my demands to look upon his beautiful face.

He pressed his lips to mine again but this time he pressed harder against my mouth. One hand that had hung around my waist reached up and gripped my neck. My hand instantly went to steady myself, it rested on his chest, the other snaked up and reached around his neck. Pressing even harder against my lips, he started to coax my mouth to open as his was. Soon he had my lips doing a dance with his own. When he had coaxed it open once again, I felt a warm muscle reach out into my mouth.

Initially I had hesitated and become stiff.

The hand that rested on my neck, gently twisted a strand of my hair and I relaxed and began to imitate what his tongue was doing to my own. He invited my tongue to play with his and soon we were both moaning in ecstasy as our mouths did a dance of passion. The arm around my waist pulled my closer to his frame and powerful but foreign feeling flooded my mind. All I was aware of was him.

He was a sin and I craved him.

We parted for air and my chest heaved as I sucked in the much needed air. My tailor slowly stepped off the stool, the arm around my waist that had been supporting my weight tried to pull me down with him, but he removed it and motioned for me to stay still. I rocked gently trying to regain my footing, with an amused look in his eye he let his eyes break contact from mine and they trailed down my body once again. I was aware that I was blushing but when I noticed that his gaze was resting on . . . one of my more private parts I turned a brilliant shade of red.

Who wouldn't

He leaned close to me and told me that he thought it was necessary to measure me again due to a certain problem that had just popped up. I looked down and my blush brightened as I saw a small bulge in my trousers. My eyes must have widened considerably because he chuckled to himself and stretched on his toes to kiss my lips softly. He placed both hands on my waist and rubbed them down to my thighs.

My whole body quivered as he leaned forward and kissed my stomach through my shirt. He slipped two cool hands under the shirt that I had been wearing and ghosted them over the whole of my chest, stopping ever once and a while to tease the two nubs that had hardened considerably under his ministrations. I could feel his gaze on my face even after my eyes glided close and the fact that I was the only thing that was keeping him here made me shiver again perking my already hardened nipples even more.

Lucky for me I deal well with disappointment.

Not long after the first button of my trousers had been teased open did the door open and Mr. Mouto announced to me that dinner had started five minuets ago. I swear I didn't breath or listen to a word he had just said. The only coherent thought that was going through my head was a silent prayer of thanks that I had my back facing the door. My tailor seemed to take the interruption well and as soon as that interrupting old fool had left he reached a hand out to assist me in stepping down from the stool. He just smiled at me and gave me a small kiss on the side of the mouth.

"Tomorrow."

There never was a tomorrow. The fine silks and cottons were packed by the door the next day as I skipped to my favorite room in the house. I stared at the trunks in disbelief until Mr. Mouto found, and told me that Father had sent him home and that his things were going to be sent to Egypt this evening. Holding back my tears I had ran out of the room to the loft above my room. I sat there in the dark and cried until I no long had anything to cry about. I had been delt with loss before, but this time I had know exactly what I had lost and it crushed something inside of me.

The next few weeks I hardly spoke a word to the pestering old fool, I was sure with out a doubt in my mind that it was he who had ratted on us and had sent my love away from me. I found out later that the reason was that his family had called for him and had sent a price list on the fabrics that I had been drawn to. Father had looked at my clothes after dinner on that evening and had concluded that the amount of clothes that had been produced were indeed enough to last me at least until I had inherited enough money to bye all of Egypt if I desired.

I pretended to laugh after he told me this little story. But inside I had sobbed.

Every morning I would allow the silken fabrics to run over my skin and it reminded me of his gentle touch. My sixteenth birthday had come around and Father seemed to be gone more then ever. The war that Mr. Mouto had been expected had broken out during my affair with my Egyptian price. Yes that is what I had decided to call him. I was never good with names. I sensed that Fathers insolvents to the war were far greater then anyone in the house would let me suspect.

Whenever I did see him he looked very warn and tired, we would always great him at the airport and have dinner, then he would disappear and a humming buzz would start outside. The guesthouse had been reconstructed to some sort of garage. The constant humming of machinery was always heard whenever Father returned home. One night I watched from the hall as he took a chain from around his neck and carefully bent down and put the ornament in the lock. The old redwood door creaked open and as soon as it had opened the red glow flooded the hallways. As soon as the dim light had fallen on my face I knew I had to go in there.

My fathers secret life was beginning to interfere with mine.

My sixteenth birthday had just passed and Father had not been home with me to celebrate it. Mr. Mouto and the servants had tried to thow me a cheerful party, but the only showed me again how alone I was. I still ached for the loss of the young tailor that had made me happy last year and cried for myself after I had pretended to enjoy the cake and songs they had blessed upon me. The weeks had passed and Father had yet to even send word Everyone in the house constantly reminded me not to worry about him, that he will surly come home to me soon. I believe them, but sometimes I wonder...

Did they said that same thing nine years ago while I was crying for my mother?

Two months passed and the servants still brought me no word from their master. My lessons with Mr. Mouto passed uneventfully and he would not tell me about the war that was going outside of our castle on the hills. I had seen the village that I had attended school at be attacked and almost destroyed until a giant stained with black had fended off the attackers, I swear it stared at our home on the hills for longer then I felt comfortable with, but, as quickly as it had come it had left and I was only able to ask the unhelpful tutor who's only words were that the gundam's missions were one of peace.

Until a few weeks ago, there was always a loud thunder clap that could be seen in the night sky indicating a battle going on outside of my own private world. I ached to know what was going on outside in the world, but even the more careless servants seemed to be deliberately keeping their mouths shut around me.

One morning I woke up to the smell of burning gun powder. I ran to my window to see that in fact, the whole sky seemed to be filled with smoke. But in the distance I could make out beautiful patterns of light. Fireworks. The war that I had been inching to hear of was over. Even the servants could be seen with smiles on their faces and as they walked by me, some would kiss my cheeks and tell me that my father would be home soon.

How I wished they were right.

Until yesterday, I had thought that I would never see my beloved father again. The cheerfulness that had spread through the house at the new that the war was over had vanished and sad looks greeted me whenever I entered a room.

I ignored Mr. Mouto's lessons, even though I knew that he was having a hard time still having the energy to try and teach me. My fencing lessons had been passed onto a squat looking man that seemed to have an objection to everything I did and I missed the kind words of encouragement that the old man had always given me. The spark that had always been in his eyes was slowly dimming, he could hardly walk without his cane. I had felt a heart wrenching fear when the thought of not only losing my father, but also my mentor had sprung to mind. I refused to have that happen and I reminded myself that Father was coming home.

My prayers were soon answered.

A maid that I had never seen before called me to Mr. Mouto's office at five in the afternoon. I politly sat down across from him, separated by a richly crafted desk as he indicated to me a letter that was folded slightly on his desk. I raised my brow and inquired if I was to read it. After a quick nod of the head, I extended the letter and read it though twice before I allowed myself to sink into the chair behind me and beam a smile of relief.

Father was coming home.

So here I stand with my mentor and only friend, at the ramp of the airport waiting to see the long awaited return of my father. I can imagine the announcements coming on and telling me that the flight had crashed, or highjacked, or had a bomb on board. My life was full of disappointments, why not add another one. The exit that Father was coming off of suddenly started too poor out people into the airport's lobby. I stood up anxiously looking for the shine of Father's brilliant hair.

Countless dull people passed me, a few kept their gaze on me and made suggestive motions with their hands. I ignored them and continued searching for the brilliant sheen of my fathers locks. A man wearing a dirty brown hooded cape suddenly approached me and threw their arms around me. I instantly started to struggle and cried out for Mr. Mouto's help. The person holding me laughed suddenly and pulled down his hood to revel the wondrous head of platinum blonde hair. My eyes lit up and I grabbed him around the waist, burying my face in his chest.. Everything would be alright.

As we walked out of the airport base I couldn't bear to let him go, people looked at us strangely at the picture of me with my arm wrapped around his waist. My fine expensive silks contrasted horribly with the brown wool that he had scratching along his silken skin. Father was normally a proud rich looking man that always had a look of power that most people strived to achieve. Even though he did not reach past six feet, I still had to look up to see him smile at me. I had always been short for my age, but I now I had grown to reach his shoulders. We did not look exactly alike, my hair was far fairer then father's platinum blonde. I had inherited my mothers snowy locks and small frame.

All the people seemed to give us a second glance as we walked by. It was not everyday they saw someone dressed as fine as I was, and to see them hanging on what looked like a beggar seemed to cause quite a commotion. I blushed when an old couple grumbled about homosexuals having no respect for other people. I pulled away and apologized for acting like a child. Fathers rich laughter echoed through my ears and he pulls me closer. Mr. Mouto is still walking behind us quietly, I can tell he is there by the soft tapping of his cane as he struggles to keep up with Father's long strides.

The smile never leaves my face as we sit in the car silently in the car Father had hired. The small conversations that pass between are about me and my studies. When I ask where he had gone he gets a sad look in his eyes and finally turned towards the window and leaves my question unanswered. I sit in an uncomfortable silence until we approach the entrance to the house.

Without so much as a smile of goodbye, Father exits the car and up the stairs to the elegant doors that are being held open for our arrival. I simply stare out the window watching him leave me. Mr. Mouto's coughing increases so he doesn't notice the tears that had been forming in my eyes slowly fell. Something is wrong with Father, and no one will tell me what it is.

-

Dinner had been served in front of me for several minuets now. I refuse to take a bite of mine until the man that has become a stranger to me decides to take one. He just stares out the window in a daze. Long after dinner had gotten cold, he looks towards me, and after giving me a forced smile and bidding me a goodnight, he stands up and leaves to go towards his room. I drop my head and stare at the napkin in my lap, fighting the stinging sensation in my eyes. Mr. Mouto's coughing echos threw the house as I gather my nerve and head to the master bedroom, fists clenched tightly at my sides.

"Father?"

The bedroom where my father sleeps is empty. The wool coat he had worn today is balled up and tucked in the fire. After tonight I'm sure I will never have to see it again. Walking to the bathroom I find that it to is empty, the soft brushes he uses for his ethereal hair are laid out on the counter. They look as if they had not been used for months and I fight back tears at the notion that he has not. Looking over the empty room once more, I make my way to the door way. After a quick glance over the elegant room, I closed the door and make my way to my own bedroom. As I pass the redwood door, a thin line of red light falls across my face. With a sharp intake of breath, I slowly make my way to the door. I can hear the light tapping of nimble fingers typing over a computer. I place both palms on the heavy door and push it open.

The door is silent and Father dose not look up from his position in the corner hunched over a labtop. Looking around the room, my breath hitches. Covering every cream colored wall are pictures. Pictures of Earth, the colonies, buildings, machines, mobile suits and millions of faces covered every inch of the walls.

Directly above the computer father is working on is an almost human size blueprint, a blueprint for the gundam that had saved the valley months ago. The quick typing continues and I am left to study the walls, five other less detailed blueprints hang on the wall across from me. One ginning and four frowning faces meet my gaze. The rest of the room is covered in maps of colonies, cities and bases.

My breathing increases as I see a red jacket laying on the counter. An officer's jacket. I can tell by the golden fringed shoulder pads, it is exactly like the ones I have seen on his numerous guests. I look over to him and see the gun that is resting in the case attached to his white pants. His black boots are not his normal ones, but again the ones that the father's officer friends had worn. I suddenly did not want to know what had happened to my father. I would rather have him wearing the disgusting wool coat then this. I turn my back to him and begin to exit the room.

"Ryou..."

My hand that was resting on the steal handle of the door suddenly grips around the metal tightly. I freeze for several moments until I slowly allow my body to turn and face the man that I had called my father my whole life. His icy blue eyes look tired and his hair has lost some of it's shine. He looks at me as if trying to solve a puzzle, I stand with his betrayal written all over my face and say nothing waiting for some sort of explanation for the condition of this room. He says nothing for what seems like hours and then, giving me a look of defeat, turns around and continues to type at a much slower pace on his laptop.

I continue to stare at his profile until I notice a single tear rolling down his cheek. Suddenly I realize that everything is too much. I make my way out of the traitorous room, slamming the door close on my way out. I race up the stairs to my room, trying to block out Mr. Mouto's contentious coughs. Throwing myself on the bed, I allow dreams of the past when I was seven and everything was perfect, to lure me into a deep sleep.

The next morning I woke after dawn, this itself was unusual. Mr. Mouto would never allow me to be late to a class, let allow sleep threw one. Changing out of my clothes and into a new pair, I raced down to the room where my lessons were always instructed. Upon finding it empty, an all to familiar feeling begins to tug at my stomach. Steadying my breathing, I walked quickly to my mentor's room. After I had knocked on the door, it was immediately opened by a maid. Mr. Mouto was laying in a bed, IV's sticking out of his arm and breathing slowed and uneven. I stood in the doorways suspended by the shock of seeming him like this. I didn't even notice that Father was in the room till he approached me and laid his hands on my shoulder. He whispered words of comfort in my ear as I wrapped my arms around him in a hug.

The next few days passed bye slowly, Solomon Mouto's future looked dim. Father had called a specialist that had set up the room full of equipment and said that if he was a fighter he would survive. That was enough for me. Mr. Mouto was one of the stubbornest people I had ever met. Not that I had met many of corse. But none the less, I felt much better knowing that he had a change. The fourth day of his sickness, I had been in the middle of an extremely dull fencing class, where Mr. Teacher had criticized my footwork for about the fiftieth time when the hall struck with the sound of the door bell.

We never had visitors.

I quickly excused myself from my lesson, and against the wishes of my instructor, I left to go see who would visit this boring place. Running down two flights of stairs, I came to the foyer and after finding it empty, followed the voices to the drawing room. There sitting in the pale blue love seat was the servant boy that I had befriended years ago. My face instantly broke out into a smile and I approached the chair quickly. He stood up and bowed when he saw me coming towards him, I laughed at his formalities and seated myself next to him, asking why he had come here.

The violet eyes that I had remembered being as shiny as Father's hair had dulled and a distressed look fell upon his boyish features. He brought his knees to his chest and mumbled something into his thighs. I leaned closer to him and asked for him to repeat himself.

"My grandpa."

Chocolate eyes shot open as I remembered that this was Mr. Mouto's only relative. I wrapped my arms around him to comfort him and he jumped slightly but soon allowed himself to be soothed by my embrace. Father soon entered and after making his presence know, told the boy that Mr. Mouto would see him. I released him from my grip and smiled as he stood up. He had barley grown cense the last time I had seem him over five years ago, the uniform he is wearing even looks a few sizes to big for him. The only thing that seemed different was his hair. The tri-colored locks seemed to stand up even higher then my own. A chill went down my spine as I suddenly remembered the only other person who's golden locks could compar to it.

I stood up shaking those thoughts from my head and began to follow the boy out of the room. Father loosely grabbed my arm as I walked by and pulled me to the sofa. He allowed me to sit down then sat next to me in a chair that seemed to suddenly appear for him. His face twisted like he was looking for the words he was trying to say until he finally opened his mouth to talk.

"Ryou."

"Father."

"Mr. Mouto's condition is not going to improve any better then it is now."

My face must have lit up with horror, because he instantly put a hand on my shoulder.

"The doctors have stabilized him, he will be fine... but the doctors don't think... they don't want him to... they say he can't teach you anymore."

I raised an eyebrow at his words. Mr. Mouto, not teach me? That had been something that had ever crossed my mind. He had to teach me. Mother had said so.

"But Mother said..."

"I know what your mother said." Father raised his hand to pinch the bridge of his elegant nose. "But again, the doctors said that if he continues his activities around the house he will not last much longer."

What? What is father saying? Who would ever teach me besides Mr. Mouto? Father had to do business, and the servants all are stupid. Mr. Mouto has to teach me. That is what he dose.

"I have consulted several tutors in the last three days, none of them would have been executable to your mother."

I can tell talking about Mother hurts him. Every time he says something about her I can see his eyes sadden. His words had slurried into a very solemn voice that I had not heard cense I was seven. He broke the eye contact we had and began to dust off some imaginary dust of his black trousers.

" Last night when Solomon awoke, he summoned me to his bed and told me what the doctors had told him about his condition. I had already assumed that you would be needing a new source of education and I think that he has the right idea."

What? A new source of education? What is Father going on about? He looks back up and I can see unshed tears being forced from his eyes. My eyes widen and my heart begins to speed up at the look he's giving me. As if he's about to feed me to the girls that live in the village by the bottom of the hills.

"You will be leaving with Yugi Mouto in a weeks time, maybe less. You will be attending the school where Mr. Mouto taught your mother. This decision has been reached and I expect you to have your things packed by that time."

What the...? The shock has ruined my ability to speek for several seconds. Leave? Leave my home? That's not what Father is asking me is it?

"But...?"

"Ryou, please do not make this any harder then it has to be." He removed his hand from my shoulder and quickly leaves the room. I know that my mouth is opening and closing like some sort of fish, but I can't think. Leave my house? Go back to school? Oh God no!

Rising from the sofa, I search the room where Father had exited to. He can't be doing this because I went into the redwood room . . . could he? Is he just mad that I betrayed his unspoken trust? I have to find him and apologize! He can't send me away! I make my way up to the stairs to the room where Mr. Mouto lays. Upon entering, I am summoned to his bed and he asks me what I am doing.

"Looking for my father. I have to apologize to him! He wants to send me away!"

Mr. Mouto looks at me thoughtfully for a moment.

"Did he tell you what I thought was best for your education?"

"You mean sending me away to school? Yes."

"He is not sending you away Ryou. He is sending you to the finest school on Earth. Not even the school on L4 can compare to this one."

What? Why would I care how fine a school is. Nothing could ever compare to home. Why are they doing this to me? He turns his attention away from me and call for Yugi. Yugi, that is the servant boys name.

"Tell Ryou what a fine school St. Agnus' is."

Yugi's pale cheeks turn a light pink that I'm sure that Mr. Mouto missed. How could a school make a person blush? He looks at me and tells me of the teachers and the lessons that he has revived at this private boarding school. Sure it sounds interesting, and the prospect of meeting people my own age has always been something that I had wanted to do, but... how could I live with out... How could I live without...

What _would_ I have to live without? Father had changed, my mentor was now bedridden, and no one in the house could hold my interest for more then a moment. But my home . . . It held my childhood, it was everything I ever had. I had never gone further then down the hills and every memory I had, had originated inside these walls.

Mr. Mouto beamed at his grandsons description of the school and requested that Yugi would spin and show Ryou the jacket that was part of their uniform. I forced a smile and excused myself after all the stories of how wonderful St. Angus' were told. I went to my room and stood in front of my mirror pulling my snowy white hair in frustration.

Why did every God out there hate me so much?

The days passed and my bags were packed. I avoided Father as much as possible, the only time I had to stay by him for more then a moment was at dinner where we both kept our eyes on our food and tried refrained from looking up at each other. Yugi continued to tell me stories on the lessons that the 'oh so wonderful' school had to offer. I listened patiently for him to finish each one and I began to be able to tell when he was about to carry onto another. I would always excuse myself just before he was able to start and would leave to soak in the tub that I knew I would miss horribly.

The doctor had left and Mr. Mouto was ordered to stay in his room until he had said otherwise. Yugi was getting anxious to get back to school, and every time I would bring up the courage to endure another on of his stories and ask why he wanted to get back so bad, he would always blush and say that he left his books in his room. Whatever his real reason was, was a mystery to me. The day before we were planned to leave Father called me to his office.

He handed me a stack of papers, clipped on top of them was a picture of me, one that I had not even know was taken. I unclipped the stack of papers and set the picture on the desk. The first words that caught my attention were 'Ryou Bakura.'

My name was not Ryou Bakura.

"Father... there must be a mistake..."

I look up at him to see him examining a pen almost nervously.

"These papers do say my last name is Bakura, not Merquise."

Father looked down at his lap and then back up at me.

"You will be called Ryou Bakura at St. Angus' son. Merquise is not a name that goes unnoticed, you would not want to deal with the recognition of my name."

I blanked and simply stare at him.

When _ever _had he told me _not_ to share my name proudly? My fathers name was one that was highly respected and worldly know. Why would I ever want to hide my ancestry?

"I,... I do not understand..."

He looks at me and I can see fire flashing behind his eyes. Whatever happened to father is changing him.

And not for the better.

"You ask too many questions child! You will be called Ryou Bakura and inform no one of your real identity at school!"

Fathers harsh words tore gashes at me. I could feel my eyes narroring into dangerous slits as I glare into fathers icy blue eyes. I grip the chair's handles tightly turning my knuckles white as I let out a ragged breath to try and calm my approaching anger. When had I _ever _asked him a question regarding his whole secret life? When EVER had I asked him what he had going on in his secret little room by his chambers? When did I ever ask him what his involvement in the war was? He tells me I ask too many questions?

Father seemed to sense that he had said something that had offended me greatly, and just as I was about to explode, he stood and scooped me in his arms. I could feel my anger slowly fade away as he whispers words of thanks for my strength into my ear. He thanked me for pulling him through his depression over mother, and how sorry he is in that his decisions will effect me for the rest of my life. I unclench my hands from the chair as he mumbles and trails off about how he was sorry about the war and how he was never there for me. His body begins to shake and I am compelled to rub him awkwardly on the back as I tell him that everything is alright.

Everything that happens to me is so complicated.

The next day the whole house was ecstatic. My bedroom looked as if a bomb had gone off, and bags were still laying on the floor, clothes that I am leaving behind can be found hanging on the ceiling fan. I must say, I have expectations that I am trying to meet here, clothes make a big statement...

Right?

The servant boy, who was never really a servant, had raised an eyebrow when I appeared at the bottom of the steps with a row of maids carrying my bags. He shook his head and gave me an amused smile. I swear I heard him giggling as I motioned for things that I wanted to take with me and had the servants add them to my bags. He told me that I would fit right in at St. Agnus'.

Father accompanies me to the airport, and for the first time ever _I _was the one that walked down the exit ramp waving goodbye to him and my old life. As a woman with a fake looking red smile holds out her hand for my ticket, my heart rate speeds up.

I'm really leaving.

I'm getting on the death machine that killed my mother and it's taking me to a whole new world where I will have to start a whole new identity.

Not even having my Father's name to build it on.

I can see Father watching me. He is barley visible due to the walls that separate the exit ramp from the lobby's waiting room. He holds my gaze and gives me a forced smile. I can tell by the unenthusiastic wave and the glistening unshed tears in his eyes that he is not just sending me away. That he will miss me, and that he really is sorry for the things he told me in his office. I fight the urge to run and embrace him and hesitantly hand the women my ticket, taking one last look on the man I had lived with for fifteen years.

So here I am, sitting next to a smiling Yugi Mouto . . . crossing into another world, starting anew in a place where no one had ever heard my name...

I take a deep breath and put on a face that is somewhat resembling a smile.

TBC..

I donno...maybe you could tell or maybe you couldn't. Ryou's father is Zechs Merquise. I'm just gonna pretend that he never was king of the world, and that he was only seeking revenge on his wife's death instead of for his father and his homeland. So basically, he's just an older Zechs, still had the gundum, still fought in the war and still knew of Heero and Duo, plus, he has a son. And Relena's also not his sister... But somehow Draco's gonna be related to him... yea, leave me alone!

It made sense a minuet ago...

(P.S.) I don't really know the whole GW story, only what I've read online so if I really messed something up, feel free to e-mail me or IM me... Sn's OxBeachFlirtxo


	2. Welcome to St Agnus'

Title8209; The Sweetest Sin

Disclaimer: YuGiOh, Gundam Wing, Harry Potter, and any other characters from this story are not mine. They belong to the lucky people that made them up . . . Please don't assume anything in this is mine. (Besides the actual writing of corse.) And enjoy!

Summary: The new Ryou Bakura's home life had always been a strange one. With a father that was never home and an old annoying tutor as his only friend, Ryou is going to be in quite a shock when he is suddenly thrown into the fast-moving society of St. Agnus' where lust and seduction are the key elements of survival. Learning the rules to the games is the first step, and coming out on top is the only way to finish. Everyone in this exclusive world has a secret, some way worse then others. Can a young man who's secret is hidden even from himself survive taking the step from neieve little boy to the one that everyone is lusts for...?

Author's Note: Um, wow… I have nothing to say… Oh when you're done, go read my other story

8209;8209;8209;8209;8209;8209;8209;8209;8209;8209;8209;8209;8209;8209;8209;8209;8209;8209;8209;8209;8209;8209;8209;8209;8209;8209;

St. Agnus' Preparatory Lyceum was a school that only the most privileged were admitted to. The school was privileged to be housing the best, brightest and boldest (one might also mention the most beautiful) young men and women of all the known colonies. One might call it a form of discrimination, but once you got into the lavish grounds, then you might be able to understand the need for such actions. Every family high in society had enlisted their child's name on the waiting list the moment that it had been chosen. Those privileged few were assured to a bountiful and fruitful life and were promised the inheritance of the upper end of life, never to suffer with the existence to hunger, or the indigent life so many less blessed endured each day.

Extending an impressive twenty-five thousand acre land space, the old world buildings reminiscent of 20th century architecture of Earth created a luxurious feel to the first-class school. The main building that greeted newcomers was a grand four-storied building whose white pillars gave the old 1900 style to the classic brick building. The lush green landscape framed the many walkways and roundabout drive-through. Random trees gave shade to those who choose to study outside; the heavily perfumed air from the greenhouse was pleasant and seemed to perfect the crisp air that surrounded the area. The main entrance hall, called Takahashi Hall by most, housed the administrative offices, teachers' offices and the assembly room.

The surrounding three-story buildings contained the classrooms of the many subjects that this elite school was sure to teach. On the opposite side, one would find Agnus' chapel, where student's spiritual needs were quenched. Mass followed every Sunday morning and all students were required to attend, regardless of religion for their weekly reflections. The chapel was a place for those in deep thought. The atmosphere gave the residents a sense of peace and serenity and with the beautiful lake that graced the surrounding countryside and the high peaks of the old and weathered Kazuki Mountains, it embellish the already breathtaking landscape so that most would only call it extravagant.

The dining hall was not that far from the main buildings, and prided itself on the quality of their meals. Each night a variety of foods from many ethnic backgrounds could be found in so called mess hall. (There hadn't been a food fight scene the elder Ishtar had attended but students still insisted on calling it as such.) Meals began to be served at seven and the kitchens did not close till six. Many students stopped to grab snacks all through out the day and the cooks were all too happy to serve.

Behind the main buildings there was a standard sized track field that served the multi-sport needs. The grounds were trimmed for each season; soccer, rugby, and football were played on the hundred-yard field. There were tennis courts, basketball courts, cricket fields, ballet and fencing buildings, shooting and archery ranges and facilities that had all the up-to-date exercising equipment. Those who dared to call the students of St. Agnus' Preparatory "nerdy little rich kids" were sadly mistaken and would surly be forced to eat their words if they ever came in contact with one of the physically physic teens.

If all of this was set to leave one speechless, the surrounding forests were a delight in themselves. Full of cabins for those taking future home education classes and hunting trips, the bountiful forest hid game for hunting expeditions, and was a favorite paint balling location amongst the older teens. (The administrator had yet to explain the colorful decorations that covered their plush forests)

Entering the main room of either building, you were first welcomed by one of the schools appointed students, who were instructed to usher you through the comfortable lounge where refreshments were served around the clock, and a theater sized entertainment centers were placed to entertain these elite students. The tour of the game room followed. The pool tables, and virtual games were enough to make any game room junkie happy. The next stop was up the grandeur stairs, which led to the sleeping quarters.

The co-educational school was separated into two spacious dormitories. The girl's dormitory was found on the right of the mess hall and the boys to the left. Each building was as lavish and as decadent as the main Takahashi hall itself with the limited capacity for only a handful of students for each grade.

The sleeping arrangements were different depending on your position in the school. The headboy of course had his own lavish room and along with higher positioned students, lived on the right end of the corridor. Many of the seniors and junior's had claimed rooms to themselves, but the majority of the students shared their palace-like bedroom with a roommate.

Each room was designed to fit in two large poster beds, two complete solid oak desks, already supplied with a computer with Internet connection and stocked with other stationary and basic niceties that were needed. School supplies were refreshed weekly as the seemingly invisible maids tidied the rooms. Uniforms and recreation clothes were washed every three days as directed by the floor your dorm was on and otherwise placed in the spacious walk in closets.

The room was cozy; a couch was placed right in front of your very own fireplace along with a love seat and coffee table. The rich, dark brown wood for the boys rooms and the light creamy shade of mahogany for the girls held the room together with coordinated colors that embellish the already dazzling dorm rooms. The students of St. Agnus Prep were certainly a very lucky few...

-

Up miles for the Earth, Ryou squirmed in discomfort trying to place himself in a more comfortable position. Traveling in this tight of a space was something he had decided he would not be doing in his future pastimes. The chair he was sitting in, although beautiful in design, was not something fit to be sitting on for over two hours as his numb behind constantly was telling him.

The boy snoring lightly besides him seemed to be of a different opinion, the boy Yugi had been in his unconscious state for the good portion of the flight. The movie running at the front of the room flashed its light upon the boy's soft pale skin. A stand of blonde spiky hair had fall free of the massive crown of hair and was resting in front of his dainty pink lips, fluttering each time he let out a gentle breath, Ryou had taken this time to study his companion and was fighting the urge to tuck the blonde strand behind the delicate looking teens ear.

Yugi seemed to be a very shy, happy and smiling person, spending time with him the last week had been very different form the normal, boring days that had consisted of lessons and meals. Ryou had decided to give Yugi a tour of his wing of the small castle and had been pleasantly surprised when Yugi had in turn shown him the secret passages that the servants used. The two boys had spent a good portion of the afternoon running around looking for each other and sending the house into panic every time they ran into each other screaming in surprise.

Ryou had decided that Yugi was the type of person you could always come to if you had a problem. He may not be able to help but seemed to be always willing to listen, this making Ryou think how lucky he was to have found such a friend.

He allowed his eyes to travel over Yugi's dainty features and admitted to himself that Yugi was very beautiful, he was a little feminine for his taste, but truly handsome. His now closed eyes were almost as large as his own and the arched eyelashes rested softly on his pinkish cheek. Ryou shivered as he thought of Yugi's wide violet eyes that seemed to radiate his purity. They were in his opinion Yugi's best asset. When Yugi laughed they seemed to sparkle and turn a lovely pale purple that could make anyone feel giddy.

Ryou sighed at the relieving feeling that he did not have any other feelings for the boy besides immense appreciation and strong friendship. Although he wouldn't ever want to have to be ever have to be put in a tempting situation with the small purple-eyed teen. How would he be able to resist those eyes?

With a grown, Ryou allowed himself to sink back in his chair. The movie was nearing its climax and the rhythmic action music was beginning to give him a headache. He lifted his legs and pushed his knees against the back of the chair. A large red haired man instantly turned around in the seat in front of him and growled, making Ryou lower his knees and sink into the back of his seat. With a small glare, the man turned around and continued watching the sad excuse for a movie. Ryou stuck his tongue out at the back of his head childishly, gave his own, that might be able to scare a small child to the back of the man's head. With a groan of discomfort, he allowed his legs to snake out under the chair and rest on the floor imitating Yugi's position. He allowed his eyes to close and tried to drift into sleep.

-

The shuttle launched forward with a jolt, shaking awake sets of chocolate and amethyst eyes from their sleep. Ryou frowned and tried to rub the crink out of his neck and Yugi blinked his eyes adjusting with the headlights that were flashing on. The both sluggishly removed their carry on bags and stepping into the aisle. Sooner then either would have liked they were pushed by the crowd behind them to the blinding lobby of the airport.

Swarms of people seemed to great them and Ryou was first thoroughly excited to be receiving such attentions from so many strangers. He bowed towards them humbly and snapped his head up when he found Yugi fallen on the floor to his right. The boy was gripping his sides and seemed unable to breathe. After getting down on his knees to help his strangling friend in front of him, Yugi's eyes opened filled with tears and seeing Ryou's startled and concerned look he finally found his breath and spilt his laughter loudly into the already ditheringly loud area. Brown eyes narrowed into slits as the white haired teen stood up and kicked the smaller teen lightly on the side.

"Why did you do that"

Yugi just laid on the floor trying to regain his composure allowing people to step around or over him. A few giggles and loudly gasped breaths of air later, Yugi leaned back on his elbows sitting up slightly.

"Wow...your so gay. I can't believe you did that" Yugi smiled again. "They weren't waiting for you! They were waiting for their families" He laughed again as Ryou blinked with a blank look on his face. A pink flush began to tinge his cheeks and he tried to find something to say to that. How could Yugi possibly know he was gay?

Yugi lifted himself off the floor shaking his head with traces of a grin still stretching over his dedicate looking lips.

"I can't believe you did that..."

Yugi stopped as he and Ryou were both covered in a dark shadow. A tall man dressed in a three-piece dark blue uniform towered above him.

"Mr. Bakura, Mr. Mouto"

Yugi looked up and nodded at the man dressed in a black chafer uniform. On his breast was a patch that clearly labeled the St. Agnus' crest. At Yugi's nod the man smiled and offered to take their carry on bags. He placed them on a cart and they proceeded to get the rest of their luggage. Ryou stayed silent even as their bags were carefully placed in the back of the shiny black limo, while Yugi was bouncing around excitedly, having rarely received the privilege to have such luxuries. (He had taken a cab his freshmen year.) Apparently Ryou's father had arranged special treatment for his one-and-only son.

But Ryou was not feeling so giddy. The excitement had turned to anxiety and now with the realization of their driver calling him Mr. Bakura, he had remembered that he had nothing going for him. Why would this school be any different from the school he had so passionately hated as a child? The children had mocked him then and now would be no different. He glared across at a bag of luggage that was lying across the seat from him. . .

Mr. Bakura, . . .

His new identity. . .

As they approached closer to the school, Ryou couldn't help but hope that it wouldn't be as bad as it seemed.

-

Yugi stretched out his legs and yawned for the umpteenth time. Sitting in a limousine for over an hour was no fun at all. The buttons and switches had been fun (especially the one that accidentally sprayed Ryou with champagne) but going from sleeping on an uncomfortable shuttle to sitting in a car for hours, was doing little to un cramp his muscles. His stomach was still growling from passing up food while in the air, and he was starting to twitch whenever it got too quiet. With a quick glance at Ryou, he saw a concerned look adorning the boy's pail features and decided that even an hours worth of silence from the normally, semi-energetic teen, must mean that something was up.

With a generously warm smile, Yugi poked Ryou in the side, making the silent white-haired boy jump slightly. With a playful scowl, Ryou pulled his thoughts from elsewhere and poked out his tongue. Yugi giggled and began to talk with impressive speed.

"You're really going to love it here! St. Agnus' really is fun; wait till you see your dorm. It's probably way bigger then your room . . . Well maybe not your room, but they're huge! I wonder who your going to get as your roommate . . . ! There are a couple other sophomores that have their own rooms still. I would want you to be with me but I already have one."

Ryou gave smile and nodded, waiting for the boy to let out the rest of his stored energy. Now that they were nearing the school, Yugi seemed restless, right now he was going over a list of boys in their grade that were still roommate-less, which Ryou didn't really understand considering he had never heard of any other people his age. Ryou decided to interrupt his new friends deranged mumbling by asking why every time he had mentioned the school around his grandfather that he had begun to blush.

In response to the question, said boy blushed a deep red.

Ryou giggled. "See! There you go again"

Yugi shoved him and covered his hands in his face.

"Aww! Come on Yugi! What is it? I think it's my right to know."

"Nooo. This is embarrassing! You'll probably find out as soon as you get there. I don't think many people are just going to pass you bye."

"What do you mean"

Yugi gave him a nervous laugh. "Well you know who St. Agnus is right"

Ryou shook his head in the negative.

"What? Well you will after you get your oh-so-nice tour of the place, unless of course you get one of the less dulling people to show you around. Well, this lady Agnus was a girl that was supposable really pretty so she was martyred because she didn't want to put out for some old rich guy. Said she was "Saving herself for God" or something. "

Ryou's brow crinkled with the very blunt piece of information. "What do you mean she wanted to save herself for God"

Yugi's blush began to creep up on his cheeks. "You know . . . save herself, not sleep with him." When Ryou continued to stare at him with a blank look Yugi pushed his coyness away in aggravation. He threw his hands up in the air and continued.

"She wouldn't put out! Wouldn't let himuh, _do_her. Wouldn't lay down on her back and take it like some whore, wouldn't allow him to put his..."

Ryou's eyes widen and his cheeks turn a startling red color, Yugi's own blush had quickly followed suit and he stopped with the direction he was going.

"Yea . . . well, any ways, half the kids have decided that she was an idiot and that anyone that would die because they didn't want to put out deserved to die ...Hey! Don't look at me! I'm just telling you the facts" Yugi shuffled with his school jacked and continued, trying hard to ignore Ryou's questionitive looks. "Any ways, they all said that she was stupid and that they've decided to, in her honor..."

Yugi halted when the window separating the drivers from themselves rolled down. The chafer poked his head through and announced politely that they had arrived at St. Agnus'. Yugi's face broke out into a smile and he opened the door and jumped out, holding out his had to assist the new student.

"I will make sure your bags are brought to your correct rooms. The dean has given me instructions for Mr. Mouto" He glanced up and Yugi nodded. "To make sure that Mr. Bakura finds the correct way to his office." He smiled softly at the two young men. "I'm sure you will enjoy your stay here. St. Agnus' is a wonder place. Farewell boys. Enjoy the term."

The boys waved goodbye and Ryou followed Yugi up to the large four-story brick building. Ryou was to say impressed. The school was far nicer then he had imagined. The crisp clean air felt much better then the congested cramped spaces that they had been occupying for the past six hours and it felt absolutely wonderful to stretch his legs. He tried halfheartedly to keep up with the tri-colored haired boy that seemed to be skipping up the sidewalk closer to the large building.

"This is Takahashi Hall, hopefully you don't have to come here often, the place is crawling with professors. The dean's office is inside, he's alright, not the kindest person, but very direct and to the point. I've never really talked to him but I've had to listen to his welcoming speech twice, it's...to say the least, very, very droll. I wonder why he wants to see you." He slowed down and elbowed Ryou in the side. "Haven't done anything wrong lately have you"

Ryou laughed lightly. He had some idea why the dean would want to see him. Father had informed him of his circumstances and the role he had to play while attending this school. Some he was less willing to then others to perform, he wasn't exactly hopping up and down to see the man in charge of such an important community.

Yugi opened the door using what seemed all of his weight. He gestured for Ryou to walk inside and Ryou did so with the smaller boy at his heals. Approaching a receptionist's desk Yugi stood quietly looking around for someone. Ryou tapped his foot nervously and almost feel over when the seat that had once appeared empty had a woman-sitting upright with her bottle green eyes eyeing him suspiciously.

"Can I help you boys" She looked over at Yugi's rumpled uniform and Ryou lack there of. "Please tell me that there's a reason you've decided you're not needed in class"

"Yes Mam, I'm supposed to make sure that Ryou Merq. . . er um, Bakura" Yugi gave an uneasy glance to Ryou. "That he um, finds the Dean's office all right."

Ryou bowed his head when Yugi gave him an apologetic look. The woman at the desks' eyes widened and she inspected Ryou quickly.

"Yes!... I mean, yes we've been expecting you. Please come with me. The Dean wished to speak to you as soon as you arrived."

Ryou hesitantly started to follow the tall blonde woman and gave one last glance at Yugi who was giving him an encouraging smile and a small wave. He forced a smile upon his lips and returned the wave. He followed her down the hall and away from his friend. The woman looked back at him when they reached the elevator, her having already pushed the button.

"Ryou Bakura..."

She looked him over once again, taking in his finely made outfit, the rich blues and purples highlighting his eyes and practically screaming royalty. His puffy snow-white hair seemed to stick out in the most attractive way and she had no idea how he could ever to get it to stand strait like that. She shook her head. Hell it seemed all the boys in this school had magic hair gel hidden up their sleeves.

" I'm certain you will enjoy your stay here. You seem well fitted for our school, and as you know, St. Agnus' is only for the best and you most certainly look the part. Why, I'm sure with your blazer and tie you could just walk into class right now."

The elevator 'binged' and she stepped aside to allow him to enter. He muttered "thank you" and she followed him in and pushed the third floor.

She looked at him again, trying to get his light blue eyes to look into her own. When he finally looked up she smiled, and the small white-haired boy blushed furiously and looked back at the floor. She had to mentally restrain herself from laughing at the boy's coy actions. Little did she know that she was the first woman, besides his fathers guests who barley paid attention to him except to complement his looks, that he had talked to scene his aunt had left his old home.

"You sure are shy for someone as handsome as you are."

Ryou looked up shocked, but smiled softly at the concerned look on her face. He looked back at the floor.

"I apologize, I'm just nervous with all the attention I'm getting."

The woman's blonde hair bounced as she laughed. "Well you are the first student that's transferred into this school for some time now. I don't know how you managed that. I know personally that you were not on the admittance list last year, and that list is still hoping that someone will crock and there will be a spot for their precious child to attend. There of coarse, has never been an opening at this school, people just don't leave, it seems that BuShard just wanted you so bad they added your name right to the top of the list of students attending. That's quite lucky for someone halfway through the school year. I know parents that would have killed to get their kids in here. And that's literally of coarse."

Ryou let this soak in and nodded when she finished. The doors opened and Ryou stepped out and waited for her to show him the way. He pushed a rebellious strand of hair out of his eyes and tucked his hand into a pocket of his pants.

"Come on, this way please." She stopped at a large oak door and knocked rapidly three times. "Richard! The student you requested is here! Mr. Bakura I believe." She smiled down at him and knocked once more.

There was a shuffling behind the door and it swung open, revealing a violet-eyed boy whose face was splitting in two with the size of his smile.

"Mr. Maxwell" Ms. Assistant lady said coldly"Whatever are you doing again in the Dean's office? Not getting into trouble I hope..."

The boy just smirked at her and looked past her to lay his eyes on Ryou. They did a double take on the boy, and he took his time to make sure his eyes had soaked up every inch of the new arrival. The brunette hummed appreciatively as he flipped his long plaited braid over his shoulder as he held out a hand.

"Duo Maxwell. I do believe that I'll be the one to show you around here today." Ryou shook his hand and blushed as he felt a warmth travel though him. His cool blue eyes locked with lavender and he allowed himself to become lost in their swirling depths. The slight smirk still was still formed on the angelic heart shaped face and Ryou believed that he could stare at this boy forever.

A hand came to rest on Duo's shoulder and said boy broke eye contact with Ryou and looked back to the older man behind him.

"Mr. Bakura! It's a pleasure to finally meet you. Your arrangements were made a bit too quickly for my liking but I have a few very important things I think I need to talk to you about before Mr. Maxwell here can show you around. I'm glad you made it this far. I take it that the young Mr. Mouto was a great help to you"

"Yes sir. He was staying with me for quite some time during his grandfathers illness." Ryou stole another glance at the longhaired brunette and blushed again when he found that he was the sole object of the boy's attention. He shifted his weight to his right foot and entered the room as the dean, or rather, Professor BuShard gestured for him to follow him into the creamy tan office.

Ryou almost gasped at the luxury of the room. There were cream colored patterned drapes that hung round the office, and the school symbol was displayed proudly behind a large dark brown desk. He took a seat in one of the leather chairs that were seated in front of the dean's chair and awaited to be addressed by his new father figure.

Duo also had followed them into the room and was eyeing Ryou with a look foreign to him. The dean did not miss the glances between the two and cleared his throat loudly, snapping both boys attention to him.

"Mr. Maxwell, if you please, I have some important matters I would like to discuss with Mr. Bakura here. Would you kindly wait outside for us a moment" Duo nodded and cast a playful smile in Ryou's direction. As he got up to walk out, he casually brushed his thigh against one of Ryou's hands that were laying on the armrest. Ryou's eyes widened as the boy strolled out and left the room gracefully.

As the door shut, the dean shook his head and pulled out a manila folder labeled Ryou Bakura from his desk. Ryou stared at the seemingly empty folder waiting for the dean to say something of why they were having this meeting. Cool gray eyes looked Ryou over with some interest as they took in his white hair and stunning blue eyes. After a short silence followed the graying man finally spoke.

"You look just like you're mother."

Ryou blushed once again and looked up at his professor.

"Is there a reason why you made it sound so important that I come straight to your office sir? The driver seemed to think it most imperative that I made it."

The Dean sighed and laid further back into his chair. "Well, I'm sure you know Mr. Merquise, that your circumstances are special. It's not everyday our school receives students with the amount of wanted security that your father has asked for us. I'm sure you have your reasons and your father has given me the information I have asked for." Professor BuShard opened up the file that was on his desk. There was a single paper lying inside. Attached, was clipped the same picture that his father had shown him at his house.

"As you can see, we have very little information about you Ryou. We have contacted Solomon Mouto and he insists that he has trained you to the best of his abilities. He was the very best in all my years here, no other professor held such high regard as he." With that the professor leaned forward in a more comfortable position. "Your mother of course decided that only you were to be privileged with such higher learning privileges and he was snatched away from us up to that castle that you have lived in. He hasn't been scene except for the rededication ceremony they held here last year. But I'm sure that we can blame that on his grandson."

Ryou nodded, he realized now that there really had never been a time when he had not been without his old mentor. The realism hit him hard and he suddenly felt further away from home then he had all day. BuShard picked up a pen and began to inspect the silver crests that fell down on the sides.

"Well, Solomon had insisted that you have been sheltered for far to long and now that he is unable to continue with his lessons and is now privileging me and the rest of the staff with your responsibility." The sarcasm rolling in his voice as he quoted Solomon's words almost stung, but Ryou continued to look at him indifferently. He cleared his throat and continued. "We are well aware of the actions your father played in the war, and that is the only reason that you are receiving any such special treatment. Do not expect this school to bend over backwards for you at any time. (Ryou of coarse raised an eyebrow at this statement ) You are not superior to anyone here, regardless of your family name and reputation. Hopefully the suggestion of changing your name will help keep your head clear of distractions and allow you to participate normally in school."

Ryou decided against defending himself and putting himself in an unwelcoming position. Instead he tried to make light of his situation by trying to figure out exactly what was going on...

"What extra securities are being placed upon me" His voice was soft and gentle and he gave the Dean his most innocent looking expression. "And did anyone give you a reason for them"

Mr.BuShards eyes narrowed as he glanced suspiciously at the boy sitting in front of him.

"We have decided not to make any major security changes for you situation. Your father had insisted on placing cameras in all of your classes and of course in your room. But that is simply out of the question. We cannot simply invade other students privacy for you. The only difference between you and the rest of our students will be that you will be aloud to meet your father off grounds once a month. The request for a body guard has been declined simply because there would be no reason for any such thing"

Ryou stared blankly at the man. Why would he want a bodyguard? The idea that his father was being this over protective of him halfway across the world made him feel better and the fact that he could be aloud to see him before the term was over made him feel much better then he had before. He smiled coyly at the man.

"I don't know why my father requested this of you. I'm sure I will indeed to quite fine without the need for any such extra protection. Do you know why my father would insist for such ludicrous demands"

The man looked him over once again with this speculative gaze. "Mr. Merquise, do not play me a fool. I am taking quite a risk to our school even allowing you to join my school. Solomon has insisted you had no part in the choices your father has made, and I believe him because he insists that you are very much your mother's son. I do not know what goes on in your isolated castle that has been locked away from the rest of the world for so long, but whatever it is I'm sure I wouldn't like it."

Ryou stayed silent. A look of utter confusing written on his face.

The Dean sighed. "Ryou, I apologize, this is a very unique situation and if I upset you, I am sorry. I cannot blame you for something you had no control over. Enjoy yourself; you are now among the greatest minds of your age. Forget about the trouble that follow you and try to have a normal stay here. " The Dean laughed and Ryou was startled out of the depression he felt himself sinking into. "Don't even worry about anyone recognizing you. I don't think people would even know you existed if it hadn't been for that little public school episode you went through, you wouldn't want to tell me why you decided you didn't like it now would you"

A pink tinge flushed upon his face and he muttered a meek "no". The Dean laughed once more and stood up. "Good. Now don't worry about Yugi spilling your secret out to anyone. I know that Solomon gave him a good long talk about your situation back at your home. I haven't spoken to Draco yet, but I will as soon as he gets out of his next lesson."

"Draco"

"Yes, your cousin I believe. On your mothers side."

"He goes here"

"Yes, his name had been on our list almost as long as yours my boy. Don't tell me no one told you."

"Father only mentioned the change in my name. I only found out last week that I would be attending."

The Dean placed a hand on his shoulder as Ryou stood up to follow him to the door.

"Well don't worry about it. I modified your schedule so that you would be in classes with him and Mr. Mouto. I'm quite sure you will make friends easily enough here. The children do seem to be very friendly, some more then others of coarse. Mr. Maxwell seemed to take a quick liking to you. I apologies in advance for any damage to your ears he will surly inflict on you, but he is one of the only students that willingly welcome the new students."

He gave a smile to Ryou who grinned right back; "I do hope you like it here. Just remember, St. Agnus' is, and will always be the best." The door opened Ryou was quickly pushed from the room, only to find himself face to face with the grinning brunette.

"Why Hello Ryou Bakura! Hope Bushy wasn't too hard on ya. He likes to do the whole "Ooo I'm so intimidating" thing on the new kids. Don't let him get to you though, he's real softie once you get to know him."

Ryou grinned. "He was just informing me of my arrangements here. It seems like a very educational place. I do hope I enjoy it."

Duo arched an eyebrow. "You one of those really smart kids or something? Please don't be another smart kid! We need some more bad ass kids that don't give a damn about school. OOO maybe ones with knives and guns and stuff… Do you have any knives?…"

-

"…down that hall. Last year Timmy Burton went in there and blew up half the science lab. If you inhale really hard you can still smell that charcoal smell. Snape's been trying to get him expelled scene. It's not working to good cause his dad donated like half the money for the cricket field three years back. Oh and down theirs Mrs. Darcy's room. She's great. I have her this year for calculus… it's a bitch but ya gotta do it. Anyways, she's about the nicest one here sides Mr. Valentine, but she's only nice on the eyes. Joey's got her though. Lucky Bastard. Don't tell no one though, it's supposed to be a secret."

Ryou smiled. Duo seemed to be able to ramble on about nothing for the longest time. He had already taken him through the mess hall, the chapel, the gym and they were passing the classrooms now. Each turn seemed to have some story that Duo seemed unable to help himself from sharing. More the once he had stopped in the middle of one tale to continue right into another as he passed a place with amore interesting history. Ryou bumped into the slightly taller boy when he stopped suddenly in front of a particularly sinister looking door.

"This is some boring social studies class I refused to take. We're just going to go in stealth and rescue my friend. This is seriously the class from hell, you better pray to whatever gods you believe in you don't have Mr. Binns anytime in your whole student career." He scooted closer to the door and held up a finger to his lips making sure that Ryou stayed silent. "I'll be right back, just wait here.

Duo placed his hand on the door and pulled out a yellow slip from his pocket. He pulled open the door and quickly disappeared. Ryou scooted closer to listen to whatever was going on behind the door.

"Can I help you Mr. Maxwell?"

"Why yes you can Professor. The Dean needs Joe and me to come and help him show the new kid around campus. "I'm sure you don't have a problem with that do you sir? It will only be for a while, just to help him get settled in and everything."

"Mr. Maxwell… you_ are_ aware that you cannot just spot your friends out of class whenever you want with ridiculous lies! There hasn't been a student to transfer halfway though the year for three decades! I doubt that Dean BuShard would want to trust you two with the responsibility even if there was."

There was a long pause and Ryou pressed his ear to the door trying to catch whatever was going on inside. Suddenly, the door opened and two teens quickly made there way by, as the heavy oak door hit him squarely in the head.

"Oh geeze, I'm so sorry" Duo was quickly at his side trying to remove Ryou's hands from his forehead to see if there were any damages. "Let me see, I promise I'm an expert at any and all bumps, bruises and burns" He grabbed Ryou's hand away and Ryou laughed at the boy's antics.

"I'm fine I swear! You guys just caught me by surprised there." He rubbed his head. "It's probably just a bump." He looked up at the extra boy who was currently bending over him trying to see if he did indeed have a bump. Ryou took in the sent of the boy that had honey blonde hair and golden brown eyes.

Ryou couldn't help but stare. Were all of the boy's in this school fucking gorgeous? (AN... hehehe yes of coarse little Ryou!)

"Good job idiot. You almost killed my student" Duo pushed the other boy and the blonde stumbled over his feet but caught himself at the last moment. He jumped back and shoved the grinning brunette right back.

"Well I'm not the one with the idiotic plan to get me out of class..." He put on a sickeningly sweet face and upped the octave of his voice. "Mr. Binns! Mr. Binns! I need Joey! May I please have him Mr. Sir? Oh thank you! Thank you,God, you little kiss ass."

Duo laughed and pushed the blonde again. He pulled Ryou flush against his side and did the same to the grinning blonde.

"Joey, this is Ryou. Ryou, Joey." Ryou smiled and tried to move one of his hands, (both of which were caught to Duo's iron grip at the moment.) Joey smiled back. Ryou fumbled again and managed to get out of the braided boy's grip. After Duo reached up and rumpled his hair he gave Joey a sheepish grin.

"Please to meet you Joey." Ryou suck out his hand and as Joey followed suit, his golden eyes danced as he laughed once again. "You don't have to be all formal kid! You can call me Jou if you want by the way." He stuck out his tongue at the violet-eyed boy that was currently checking around the corner. "All my real friends do."

Duo ran back over to him and smacked him hard on the arm. "Shut up!You know I could kick your ass any day if I wanted to."

Joey held up his hands innocently. "Hey I never challenged your superior strengths Mr. High and Mighty Maxwell. I was just stating the facts." When Duo nodded and motioned for them to follow him, Joey leaned over to whisper in Ryou's ear. "You have to let him think he's better then you or he might cry and get upset. He loves to send his attack bitch Heero on people."

Duo didn't even turn around, but continued walking as his hair bounced along the back of his neck.

"I herd that! And I could only wish Heero would be by bitch. Mmmm, that would be so damn hot!" Then almost as a second thought he turned around and gave Joey a slight glare.

"You need to stop talking shit Jou" He gave him and evil smirk "don't want people to start talking bought your little . . . relationship."

Joey shook his head and raised his hands in defeat once again. "Sorry man. Just stating the facts. That Heero guy only thinks he's straight. Just give him a week and I bet that nasty blonde whore will be gone for good."

Duo gave a quick glance at Ryou, who was still letting the fact that the boy whose ass he had been staring at all morning was indeed gay. (Or bi... who the hell cares?) Duo bit his lip and gave Ryou a speculating look.

"So Ryou, which way to you tend to go . . . and if you like those little skirts, spare me the 'silly faggots dicks are for chicks' speech, trust me, I've heard it and I don't need to hear it again." Ryou blushed when he realized that both were waiting for an answer. He mumbled something inaudible to Joey, but Duo's sharp hearing picked it up perfectly. He wrapped his arm around Ryou's shoulder again and gave him a completely evil smirk.

"Hey! Don't worry kid . . . You'll fit in just fine. With your looks and that completely irresistible innocent act you have going on, you'll have people on you as soon as the bell rings." He gave a look to Jou. "If I didn't have my eyes set on a certain psychotic blue eyed bitch with a stick up his ass, I would be all over you..." He gave Ryou a wink and released him. "And you won't have to deal with Joey here, he's screwing the Financial Management teacher..."

Joey hit Duo hard on the arm.

"What the fuck! Duo! You promised not to tell anyone else. Now I'm going to fucking kill you"

Duo ran off with Ryou at his heels as the blonde chased after them, murder shining in his eyes.

TBC…

-

AN- Hehehe... next chapter everyone finds out who Ryou's roommate is! silent cheers I think I know who I'm going to use but if you have some suggestions I'd love to hear from you...Oh can't be Bakura though. evil smirk you'll see why...

Oh, go read my other story now, it'll keep you occupied while I'm writing next chapter!

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	3. Surprises

 Title‑ The Sweetest Sin

Summery‑ Ryou Bakura's home life had always been a strange one. With a father that was never home and an old annoying tutor as his only friend, Ryou is going to be in quite a shock when he is suddenly thrown into the fast‑moving society of St. Agnus' where lust and seduction are the key elements of survival. Learning the rules to the games is the first step, and coming out on top is the only way to finish. Everyone in this exclusive world has a secret, some way worse then others. Can a young man whose secret is hidden even from himself survive taking the step from naive little boy to the one that everyone is lusts for...?

Rating‑ PG13 Enter suggestive situations! ^-^

Disclaimer‑ I do not own anything thing in this story… nope nope nope

I do like this story. And I am definitely going to enjoy writing the rest of it. Just so no one thinks I forgot about it. It's just I have other people yelling at me daily to finish my other first….

=‑=‑=‑=‑=‑=‑=‑=‑=‑=‑=‑=‑=‑=‑=‑=‑=‑=‑=‑=‑=‑=‑=‑=‑=‑=‑

Surprises

"All right, all right! You win, I'm sorry."

"That's right you're sorry." Duo removed his knee from Joey's back and released his hands. The blonde jumped back to his feet and straightened his tie.

"Damn," Joey rubbed his wrists, "remind me to never piss you off again."

"You didn't piss me off! Geez if you pissed me off I'm sure you'd be dead right now." Duo laughed as he turned to Ryou. "I'm sorry you had to see that. But hey! Why don't we take you to your room its right up here." He wrapped his arms around Joey's shoulders and pulled him close. "No hard feelings right Jou my man?"

"Yea, whatever." He shrugged out of embrace and brushed some non existent lint off his blazer. Duo shook his head behind Joey's back and they passed the mess hall and entered a large building that was mainly a large entertainment center. Ryou looked wide-eyed around at the lounge as Joey leaned up against a bar and nodded towards the man standing behind it. "Who's he rooming with?" He took a sip of the drink he was handed and moved over to where Duo was standing.

"I donno." He turned to Ryou. "You got your papers?"

Ryou shook his head.

"Oh yea that's right. I got em right here. He pulled a folder out of nowhere and popped it open. Ryou stood on his toes to get a better look over Duo's shoulder. He saw the same papers the dean had shown him earlier and wondered briefly how Duo had managed to get them, but before he was able to ask, the folder was closed and a knowing smile was growing slowly on Duo's heart shaped face.

Joey nodded towards the folder. "What? Who's he with."

Duo just smiled and climbed the stairs with the pair right behind him. He turned down a large hallway that once again left Ryou circling in awe. With an evil glint in his eye Duo turned and faced Joey. "He's in one sixteen"

Joey's face lit up and he laughed. "You mean he's with Malik?" He laughed again, his bruised pride forgotten, "Oh Ryou, you are in for one hell of a ride."

Dou started laughed even harder and slapped Joey on the back. The blonds face got red and he pushed Duo's hand off him again. "Not like that you idiot!"  Duo just laughed harder leaned up against a door, hands resting on his knees for support.

Ryou tilted his head confused. "What's so funny? Is there something wrong with him?" Horrible situations began to buzz inside his head as he imagined everything that one would not want in a house partner.

Joey grinned as he continued walking and Duo choked over by his wall. "I don't think there's anything wrong with him, you would have to ask someone that knew him at a better level. Duo could probably inform you on ever tiny detail on Malik Ishtars."

Duo's laughter cased. "Hey! What the hell is that supposed to MEEEEEENNN!" The door Duo had been leaning on opened, sending the boy tumbling to the ground as a furious blonde stormed into the hallway, completely ignoring Duo who was lying at his feet. His hair was disordered and the sheet he had tied around himself didn't do much to hide his shape from view. Ryou watched in fascination as the boy turned viciously and seemingly made his last statement to whoever was in the room. Silver eyes blazed in anger and the boy's cheeks flushed with rage.

"I Don't EVER want to hear about YOU _OR YOUR psychotic bullshit again! Don't you dare come within twenty feet of me or I WILL have my father lock you up for good!"_

Duo scrambled out of the way just as the door was slammed shut. The blonde huffed, his cheeks still red with anger as he pulled in frustration at his offending sheet that was slipping down his frame.

Duo rose to his feet. "Problems in happy lover land?" He dusted off his backside and approached with a grin at the fuming blonde.

Finally noticing Duo, the blonde closed his eyes and muttered "why me" before trying to look as indifferent as possible while wearing such fine attire.

"What do you need Maxwell. As you can so obviously tell, I'm not really in the mood, nor frame of mind to tolerate you right now." The boy's crisp English accent accenting the words as he spit them out ungracefully. 

"Ouch." Dropping his hurt look Duo looked hopefully at him. "So I can safely assume that you and Bakura are though?" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and nodded towards the door.

Ryou wrinkled his brow at the mention of his new surname, Bakura, and Joey whispered "not you"

With a scathing glare the blonde turned around and flashed his eyes dangerously at the brunette. "Do what you want Maxwell. I'm sure you would enjoy Bakura's psychotic kinks." He rubbed at his wrists and all three instantly noticed the red, raw looking flesh.

Joey instantly was at his side and took one of his hands in his. "Oh my gosh! Did he do this?" Joey flipped the hand over and examined it.

"Yes. But that is not really any of your business." He released himself from Joey's hold and his eyes fell on Ryou, who was standing aside awkwardly watching them.

"What are you looking at?" The boy stiffened his posture and held up his chin clearly agitated that someone was intruding on his affairs. 

"Draco!" Duo glared at him and then gestured for Ryou go come over. "This is Ryou, he's new."

Draco looked at Ryou until his eyes lit up and his shoulders relaxed. "Ah yes, Ryou _Bakura _right." He gave Ryou an evil smirk. "Father told me you'd be coming. It seems your dear old dad has finally aloud you to come out of your solitude. Mother simply couldn't believe it. She will be very pleased to hear that you really have come to school with me." He gave Ryou a look over and seemed to look disappointed. "Of coarse just my luck that the new kid is off limits to me…" He kicked at the ground. "I'm going to KILL Bakura the next time that bastard even looks at me."

Duo laughed. "That's the spirit! I'll help you, from this day forward you officially have Duo Maxwell at your service."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Why would you do that? Want to tell everyone that poor little Malfoy needs a body guard to protect him from big bad Bakura." He tightened the sheet around himself. "I don't need your help. "

He turned his back to them in his most dismissive manner and began to walk down the hall.  "Oh Ryou, good luck living amongst other human beings for once." 

Joey laughed and said in a sly voice. "Oh you don't have to worry about that…he'll be getting a_ lot _of human contact. He's at the end of the hall. One sixteen to be precise"

Draco froze and turned around slowly reveling a huge grin planted on his face.

"You mean he's with…"

"Yep."

"Do you know if he's…"

"Yep, he is."

"Oh _my…_"

Three pairs of wicked grinning faces stared amused at the stunned white haired boy who was watching them with wide a scared expression on his face.

"What? Why do you guys keep saying that like it's the worst thing in the world? What's wrong with my roommate?"

Draco placed a hand on his shoulder. "Oh nothings _wrong with him, I certainly know that from first hand experiences. It's just his family has gone though this school forever. I believe his grandfather just passed away, he was the old dean of St. Agnus'. Yes sir. The Ishtars are indeed a__ very important family."_

Ryou shifted his weight around. "Well, how is that bad for me?"

Draco laughed and approached Ryou as if circling his pray. "Oh no. Not bad for you. No not at all, you are a very lucky boy Ryou. Malik is insured privileges that many have to spend years to earn. Or in some cases such as myself, donate lots and _lots of money to get." He stopped and stood directly in front of Ryou. His silver eyes glittering as they stared right into Ryou nervous blue ones, casting a spell that glued him to his feet._

"Oh shut up Malfoy." Duo pushed the blonde boy away and seemed to break the spell the blonde was placing on the white haired boy. "He doesn't need to hear your "I'm richer then you speech" on his first day here. Why don't you tell him your exact dollar amount some other day when I am not here. I almost forgot why I don't hang out with you guys."

Draco smiled. "Well, we wouldn't want you to forget your place now would we Maxwell." He grinned as if remembering something pleasant. "And is _us that don't hang out with _you._" With a quick motion he had Ryou in hand. "Come on Ryou, I'll show you to your room." He turned around to look at a fuming Duo and an amused looking Joey. "Well, are you guys coming? I really wouldn't care to be out here once the afternoon classes are dismissed. Don't need a reason to give the freshmen a show now."_

Duo gritted his teeth. "I thought you were leaving."

"No, I think I'll stick around and see the show." Draco smiled and patted Ryou's head at the still confused expression on his pale face. "Aw, you're just too cute you know that."

Joey snickered and Duo followed the trio mumbling about rich, arrogant assholes.

Ryou followed closely at Draco's heals as he was lead further down the hall. Joey appeared at his side and smiled at him. "You do know everyone's just teasing you about Malik. He's really a great guy." Draco 'hmp-ed' at this but didn't say anything else. "Well I guess he's also a little over aggressive if you know what I mean. I think that's how he got being the youngest in that house of his. He always had to fight his brother for everything. He'd do anything to be able to beat him out. You should have seen them when we were going to prep school. Malik and Marik got in more fights then the rest of the school combined."

Duo finally caught up with them with a dreamy smile on his face. "I heard those were the days. I would have done anything to be there. I heard that Malik held his own too. That kids tough." He shook his head. "I'm just mad that I missed Marik's graduation. Heard that was the best thing that ever happened to this school. It's going to be hard to top considering all the things they've done."

Draco huffed. "What! Joey, with your dad and Seto and Yami's equipment! I hardly believe that you guys don't think that our graduation will be ten times better. "

Duo raised an eyebrow. "I'd like to see the day that either one of them did anything nice for anyone but themselves."

"

"That's only because you don't know them like I know them." He turned and faced a door. "One sixteen." He smiled down at Ryou before holding his hand out to Duo. "Key please."

Duo pushed aside Draco's extended hand and slide the card though the slot. The light flashed green and he turned the knob. "Welcome to your new home."

Ryou looked appreciatively at his room. While it didn't quite compare to his room at home it was lovely. The rich woods and warm colors made the place feel homey and inviting. A fire was lit and Draco instantly threw himself down on a sofa to soak up the flames. One either side of the room there was a large door that Ryou supposed led to the bedrooms. He smiled at the cozy room, which was actually more an apartment. This would most certainly do.

"Damn, I still can't get over how much bigger Malik's room is."

Ryou turned and looked at Joey who was glaring jealously at the giant walk in closet that Duo had wandered into. "Can you believe they're making me share my room when it's the size of this closet?"

Duo laughed "Aww, we all know you love sortie." Duo pushed around some clothes that were hanging in the closet. "I'm sorry to tell you Ryou, but I think that Malik has taken over your closet as well as his own, that boy has more clothes then anyone I have ever met."

Joey nodded in agreement before heading the bedroom to the right. There was a moment's pause before Joey stood in the door frame and looked at Duo.

"I think you should take that back."

Duo looked at Ryou and then made his way to the room that Joey had disappeared to once again. Draco stood up from the sofa and followed into the room right behind Ryou.

Duo and Joey were shaking there heads and looking at a corner of the room. Ryou glanced at were they were staring at and was instantly relieved that all of his bags had made it safely with him. He smiled and made his way to the large four poster bed. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong… what's wrong? Well um how about you have more clothes with you now then I ever seen in any L4 department store EVER! What did they do? Grab every bag on your ship and send them all to your room? There's like six, no seven gigantic bags here! WHAT do you possibly need to fill SEVEN bags with?"

Everyone in the room silently decided not to tell him there were actually eight.

Draco gave Duo an uneasy look. The brunette was certainly touchy about anything to do with money.  Trying to come to Ryou's rescue he mumbled cautiously into the silent room. "Well… at least he'll fit right in with Malik. Can you imagine Malik living with someone who didn't give a damn about clothes? I think he would murder them." He gave a nervous chuckle. Ryou was still sitting on his bed seemingly frozen at the outburst and Duo turned around to look at him. Ryou flinched at the heavy gaze and opened his mouth to apologies.

A loud ringing cut him off, sending Ryou jumping to his feet and the other three boys to their knees in laughter.

"Shit!" The knot in Draco's sheet came loose as he grabbed his side in his fit of laughter. The platinum blonde boy was hopelessly trying to keep the martial to his body. "I swear to god I'm going to kill Bakura after I get my clothes back from that bastard." He gave a hopeful look at Duo. "That whole Duo at your service thing, has that offer been redrawn?"

"Yep."

"Okay, just wondering." He refastened the knot into a toga like outfit. Catching a glimpse of himself in the mirror by Ryou's bed he did a twirl. "Ooo I like it."

Duo and Joey both raised an eyebrow giving each other a worried looks, neither noticed Ryou who had nodded in agreement at Draco's statement and was mentally remembering how to do it for himself.

Draco smoothed down a wrinkle and turned and faced the other three boys, two who were still giving him concerned looks and one who was looking up at him with adoration. "Well as nice as your room is, I'll be out by the fire. It's much to cold to be walking around in this." With a wink to himself in the mirror, he exited the room.

Duo exhaled as he shook his head, "I don't think I'll ever get them."

Ryou tilted his head in confusion as he continued looking at where Draco had just left. Suddenly slightly disappointed that there was a relation between Draco and himself. "What do you mean _them?"_

Duo groaned. "Malfoy and his little posse, get one alone and they're fine, stick them all in the same group and you have a group of boring stuck up assholes that are secretly planning their own little agendas to backstab you and grab everything you have." Duo flopped down on the bed with Ryou sitting cross legged next to his head. Ryou picked up the braid that was laid out to the side of Duo's head and began stroking the end of the plait.

Duo sighed and continued. "I guess it's not really that bad. I guess it jut makes me mad when they start planning their multi-billion dollar plans for overtaking their daddies little companies. It's just me and Heero have had to work for everything we've ever gotten and half these guys have so much that they just waste on meaningless crap." He looked up into Ryou's softened blue eyes. "I don't know why I'm telling you this." He sprung up from his position on the bed with a new bright smile. "We need to get you unpacked." He took a survey of the bags again. "Which one do you want to get started with?"

Ryou rolled onto his stomach and bit his lip as he studied the bags. "Um… the big blue one." Duo grabbed the wrong one and Ryou shook his head, "No, not that one, the one with M's all over it." Duo grabbed the right bag and though it on the bed with a grunt. "Geez, what the hell did you bring, your whole rock collection?"

Ryou smiled brightly "Nope, my fencing equipment." Duo scowled and hit him lightly on the side as Joey removed the sward from the bag and swung it around a few times as Ryou giggled and rolled on his side. "I think I like it here. Everyone seems really nice, my room's great and from what ever person in contact with me has told me that this was, I quote, the finest school on Earth."

"Yea, it is nice. I'm sure you'll fit in just fine if I have anything to do with it." He nodded into the direction of where Draco just left. "Malfloy seems to have taken an interest in you also. Know why he was talking about his mother wanting to know if you were here or not?"

Ryou bit his lip and Duo raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I guess its cause my family knew them. I don't think we've really talked to them after my mother died." Ryou began to trace the designs on the comforter of his bed. "Actually I think my father kicked them out of our house when they came over afterwards. He didn't really take the loss real well."

Duo gave him his most understanding sympathetic look. "If it helps any, I never even knew my parents. I've been finding my own way since I was too little to remember, and look where I am," He grinned and said in a mocking voice. "The finest school in the world."

Ryou laughed again and pushed Duo in the side.

"Thanks." He laid on his back, hands resting behind his head as he though of how hard going around as 'Ryou Bakura' would be. What if people did begin to ask him questions concerning this position in things? Like what his father did, where he had gone to school for all this time, how wealthy he really was. Even how he afforded to get such sought after room would force him to tell some sort of lie. And lying was not something he was extremely good at. Turning to his side he faced Duo, who was giving Joey pointers close to the doorway on how to really "use that baby to its full potential."

"Duo, if you don't mind me asking, how'd you get in this school? I mean, it dose cost a lot of money and all, not to be impolite in anyway, but I was just wondering how you did it."

Duo looked him over for a moment almost looking like he was considering wither or not to be offended by the question. Finally shrugging his shoulders he turned back to Joey. "I guess you could say with a computer scholarship. Other then that there was really no reason besides my dazzling wit and irresistible personality."

A loud "HA" was heard form the direction form the other room and Duo moved further inside the bedroom and let the door swing closed a little more. "Stupid bastard. If he wasn't for certain people I would have shown him what I thought of him along time ago."

Joey laughed. "Of course, certain people who are in _supposed absolute denial even though they refuse to even look at him without muttering curses under their breath."_

"Just wait Jou, you'll see. They're both crazy in love with each other. Did you see how angry Harry was when he found out that Draco was sleeping with Bakura?"

Joey shook his head. "Maybe you forgot but he was angry all last _month_ because his dirt-poor abusive relatives that he ran away from three years ago finally found out that he was living a life greater then they could ever hope for."

Duo shook his head and thoughtfully waved a finger in Joey's direction. "No…I think that's what he _thought_ he was mad about. You'll see. Wait till I tell him that Bakura tied him up." Duo let out a squeal of delight. "He'll be so mad I bet he'll go over there any do magic on Bakura's ass. He'll be so mad that we won't even recognize that white haired freak tomorrow."

"Hey!" Ryou unconsciously patted his own white hair as he glared at Duo.

"No offence of course to you Ryou, You're nothing like him… Well except for the whole same name thing," He stopped and stared at Ryou for a while. "And I guess the hair is pretty much the same, but other then that not really." He looked thoughtfully at Ryou again. "Nope, Bakura's got brown eyes, and he's a little taller then you too. Not to mention he's the devil reincarnate. Even Heero once admitted to me that he wouldn't want to go against Bakura if he could help it."

Joey rolled his eyes and stabbed at an imaginary opponent. "Oh no the great Heero Yuy is scared of something! Geez Duo, you really need to quite the whole hero worshiping thing." He paused for a moment before laughing. "Hey! Heero, hero! Get it?!" He continued his laugher "I didn't even mean to do that!"

Duo held still and stared at his friend uneasily. "Uh….Yea Jou, that was real funny… Me and Ryou are dying here." He stared at his friend a moment longer before grabbing one of Ryou pillows and throwing it at the laughing blonde. "Just grab a bag why don't you and help the kid unpack."

Joey growled and moved his hair back in place. "Yea sure whatever. You know, I didn't ask for this, if you remember you dragged _me_ out of class."

Duo gave Joey a disapproving look. "Oh don't worry; I'll never pull _you _out of class again._ So sorry I saved you from a half hour of Mr. Binns."_

Joey opened his mouth to respond but the unmistakable sound of the door opening sent both boy's to their feet and a pair of identically evil grins thrown in Ryou's direction.

Joey was the first out the door with Duo close at his heals, singing something that sounded suspiciously like "Malik's here, Malik's here" leaving Ryou alone on his comfy spot on the bed. Getting up quickly, he scrambled as he followed his two new friends to meet his much talked about room mate.

He was stopped by Duo, who currently had Joey already pinned up against the wall hand covering the blonde's mouth. Duo looked at him and took his finger and placed it against his lips apparently excited about something. Ryou nodded and peeked around the corner. Standing in the doorframe was a handsome green-eyed boy who seemed to be frozen to the spot. His hand was still gripping the door knob as he stared in front of him. Assuming him as Malik, Ryou tore his eyes away from the boy's half opened blazer and loosened tie, to the direction that his gaze was so transfixed on. Draco was laying there on the couch sheet still loosely wrapped around his body, sparkling silver eyes wide as he stared back. The two seemed almost scared of each other as they remained silent and still. Finally Draco blinked and sat up a little straighter seemingly recovering from his trance.

The black haired boy in the door way also seemed to snap out of it and began to close the door, when a tan hand grabbed it and pushed it back open. "Thanks for getting the door Harry. Next time you steal my key, make sure that you…" Ryou gasped as the figure made his way into the room. Standing in front of him was an exact replica of his beloved tailor. Duo gave Ryou a funny look as he stared openly with wide eyes at the beautiful blonde that had just walked in the room. Unable to think straight he just stared with his mouth hanging open in slight disbelief as he watched the scene unfold.

The sandy blonde haired boy had stopped in the middle of his sentence as he saw Draco lying down on the coach. Raising an eye brown he looked at Draco to the black haired boy. Gesturing to Draco, he looked at the seemingly refrozen boy once again. "Is this for me? Or did I just interrupt something?" His purple eyes danced and Ryou felt his knees go week.

Draco stood up grabbing the sheet tightly to his body. He sneered at the blonde and walked past the two boys out the door as quickly as he could manage while keeping himself decent. When the door shut again, Duo fell out of the space between the room and the small living room laughing as loud as it seemed possible.

"Holy shit Harry! You should have seen your face. Oh my god…I thought I was going to piss my pants watching you." Joey followed Duo into the room snickering slightly and Ryou tried to stay as hidden as possible behind the taller boy. Duo continued his insane laughter. "Oh my freaking GOD! You are definitely going to kill me one day. Holy shit I am not kidding, am I kidding Jou? Wasn't that the funniest thing in the whole freaking world?!?"

He nodded in agreement. "You should have seen your face man… it was pretty damn funny. And Draco, I almost feel bad for him, poor thing. I doubt he has his key on his anywhere."

The black haired boy, who Ryou decided was Harry, was slowly turning a pinkish red color. While the stunning blonde was grinning wickedly as he watched Duo fall over the love seat and continue laughing with his kicking wildly in the air. Ryou tilted his head to the side; it couldn't be the man that he had spent countless days dreaming of getting reacquainted with. Although the resemblance was startling it couldn't be him. This boy seemed too soft, the spikes of his hair not as accented as his tailor and the life in his eyes seemed to be brighter. Not that that fact really helped him much. Ryou could  feel his body begin to remember what had _almost_ transpired that spring. 

As Ryou's thoughts drifted, the blonde's eyes dance back to Joey, making Malik noticed the white haired boy standing behind his grinning friend.

"As amusing as that was." He slapped a hand on Harry's back making the boy glare at him and push him away. "I'd kind of like to know why everyone is in my room. And I swear I just saw Harry unlock the door so if you wouldn't mind getting up off the floor Duo, an explanation would be _greatly _appreciated."

Duo rolled over onto his back and looked over to where Harry was and instantly started laughing again, blurting out phrases about the degree of funniness he just witnessed.

Ryou gulped and watched as the blonde who was most definitely Malik since he was calling this his room, turned his attention on Joey.

Joey just shrugged.

Malik threw his hands into the air revealing just the slightest hint of skin above the waistband of his pants which Ryou instantly soaked up. "Oh whatever I don't care. But I want all copies of my key returned to me before you guys leave. I really don't want to wake up one night to find out that I have some strange ugly person hovering over me while I sleep every night because you guys can't keep track of where you put anything."

Duo laughed harder form his spot on the floor.

Harry stopped glaring at the crumpled heap rolling around on the floor and looked around Joey to Ryou. He raised an eyebrow and poked Malik with his elbow. Joey looked behind him and laughed. "Oh yea… Malik, Harry, this is Ryou Bakura. Ryou, Harry Potter and Malik Ishtar." Joey pointed them out respectively and  Ryou smiled nervously at the two. "He's new. Duo was supposed to be showing him around but he pulled me out of class to do it with him."

Ryou shifted nervously on his feet as two pairs of eyes swept down his frame for the umpteenth today. Both met his eyes with approval when they were finished.

Duo finally decided that he wanted to be present in the current conversation and picked himself off the floor. He walked up behind Harry and grabbed him around the waist. "You know I love you right? It's just that that was sooo funny, you should have seen both of your love struck faces. You were like "Oh my!" and he was all "Oh by George". It was great… Gotta love you British love birds." Ryou almost laughed at Duo's horrible British accent but a pair of captivating purple eyes took his breath away, before he even knew it he needed extra air to breathe.

Harry slouched in Duo's embrace. "Duo…How many times have I told you? I do not _love_ Draco, I _loathe Draco. I __despised him. I literally _curse_ the day he was born!"_

  
Malik smiled, his eyes still locked with Ryou's. "Sure Harry. We all know that you've been wanting Draco since the first time he mistakenly called you a poor underclass piece of runaway trash." Malik broke his eye contact with Ryou and smiled sweetly at the black haired boy. Ryou finally gave Harry a good look and was startled at he brilliant green his eyes seemed to give off. The light pink that stained his cheeks didn't make him look that bad either. Needless to say, Ryou had never seen so many beautiful people in any place at one time and it was making him very uneasy.

Duo chuckled. "I remember that. I punched that shit right in the face. Us runaway trash sticks together!" With that Harry and Duo did a bunch of hand motions in succession before giving each other a high five and then wrestling each other to the ground.

Joey kicked the two on the ground. "Common you guys. Dinners going to start in two hours. Can we please try to get Ryou unpacked before then so I might possibly have a chance to eat and _possibly do something afterwards?"_

Malik snapped his head up quickly looking at Joey."Unpacked?"

Joey smirked. "Oh yea, I guess I forgot, Ryou's your new roommate." Joey wiggled his eyebrows. "Didn't think you'd be able to pull off having this huge, gigantic place all to yourself now did you?"

Malik caught Ryou's gaze for a moment. "Hmm…actually I did." Smiled sinistly towards Ryou he closed the distance between them and held out a hand "I'm sure it will be a great pleasure getting to know you Ryou." He licked his lips. "I would love to help you get situated if you'd like." Ryou blushed but hummed his agreement as he shook Malik's hand gently. "I'd appreciate that very much." Ryou's voice had softened considerable and his eyes batted innocently up into Malik's.

Duo, Joey and Harry all groaned.

Malik dropped Ryou hand and looked at them innocently. "What?"

"Oh nothing, just help the boy unpack."

Joey began to lead everyone in the bedroom, and Ryou noticed that Duo pulled Malik aside and motioned Harry to go help. As soon as Harry entered the room, he exclaimed how eight bags were a little excessive and Joey quickly saved Ryou by telling him he had already had the Duo Maxwell speech of wastefulness. They each took a bag, Harry moving aside Ryou's computer and using the desk, and Joey and Ryou sharing the bed. Duo and Malik joined them with armfuls of hangers, and the promise that Ryou's closet had been cleared and ready to be filled.

"You know, that's the only thing I didn't like about this room." Malik said while unzipping his bag. "Is that the closets are all they was out in the living room." Joey rolled his eyes and muttered that his bedroom _was_ the living room but Malik ignored him. "I have to wake up in the morning freezing cold and walk all the way out there to get my clothes. It's rather annoying if you ask me." He opened his suitcase and paused as he saw the Egyptian styled shirts. He glanced up at he white haired boy who was currently grabbing a pair of socks form Joey.

"Ryou…" 

Ryou looked down at the foot of the bed that Malik and Duo were sitting at. The trunk Malik had just opened a trunk containing some of his clothes and Malik was running one of his shirts though his hands with a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Where did you get this?" 

Harry groaned and began mumbling about Malik's unhealthy obsession with material goods as he pulled an odd looking clock from the bag he was unpacking and threw it behind him.

Ryou looked at Malik confused, "What do you mean? I had them made for me of course." Ryou's heat began to beat a little faster at the way that Malik was chewing at his lip thoughtfully as he played the shirts collar. Ryou began to twist a strand of hair between his fingers as he waited for Malik to say something else about the tailored shirts.

Duo had stopped what he was doing and was staring at his clothes. "You mean you had all you're clothes tailored for you? Are you shiting me?" He held up the shirt he had just hung up to the light trying to distinguish a difference.

Ryou watched intently as Malik continued to play with the shirt. When purple eyes looked up at him, he was overclouded by memories of light kisses, steady touches and a promise that wasn't aloud to be fulfilled. He instantly felt all the emotions he had felt for his tailor flow with the ones he had begun to feel when he first saw Malik. Barley resisting the urge to capture Malik's lips that promised to be as sweet as his own first kiss, (1) he aloud himself to stare right back into those eyes and become lost in them.

Duo finished his examination on the shirt he was holding and threw it at Malik, telling him to hang it up, and  unknowingly ending the spell that was captivating Ryou. Blushing furiously while trying to ignore the flush that had heated his body, Ryou went back to folding his trousers. Putting up quite a fight to resist looking at Malik.

Malik however, was taking advantage at knowing that now he was able to study Ryou without being caught by the snow-haired boy. Studying Ryou tinged cheeks, and the Egyptian styled shirt he was still holding in his hand, he could only think on one reason for Ryou's sudden change in behavior. His brother, who many had mistaken as his identical twin even with the age difference, had just left home for the last two years to stay with his aunt. She ran the finest tailoring business that was left on Earth. Remembering back now, he remembered the letters that his brother, Marik had sent him regarding his affairs throughout the entire time. Having never been one to travel much, he brother had been fascinated by the isolated lifestyle of one of his richer customers. Writing almost daily due to the lack of things to do, Malik had to endure pages of his brothers endless ramblings, almost always scrolling down to the end, where without fail, were always paragraphs describing a boy that Marik dared not to touch. His bother seemed to find something fascinating about the boy every time he sat down to write. The highlight of his day was always when he finally got the pale boy in his letters to blush. Malik had found this ridiculously silly, but was compelled to read them anyways. With the last few letters he had sent, Marik seemed to be building up his confidence that the boy would not reject his advances if he were to make a larger move then ridiculously praising the boy in everything he had done. Malik had literally squealed in delight when his brother had told him of his success in attaining the boy. After that, the letters had stopped coming so frequently. Only one after that even contained mention of the boy's family, just simply stating that Aunt Re was ecstatic that he had made the largest, single person sale in the history of her business.

But now as he watched Ryou try and fold his pants that were unmistakably made by his brother, his cheeks continuing to stay a rose colored pink. Malik traced the inline stitching of the collar of the shirt he was still holding, running his fingers over the clearly engraved MI, beginning to see exactly what was so attractive about this blushing boy his brother had been unable to obtain.

TBC…

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

(1) Not his real first kiss with the nasty girl, his kiss with Marik 

Would you believe me if I said I wrote this in one sitting? Hehe, well I did. Wrote it on my trip from Virginia to Florida, took all freaking day but I guess it was worth it! ^_^

Oh and good job to everyone that thought that Malik would be Ryou's roommate!! Oh they are going to be so much fun to write about! Don't worry though; Malik can't keep our lil cream puff all to himself! There's way too much Ryou to go around!!

*Cheesy announcer voice* Stay tuned next episode to see… *Dududada!* Malik in action!


	4. Mm Yummy

I guess I'll just go on with the story considering that's what everyone wants...(comments on bottom)

-

Chapter four

Harry pushed the empty bag away from him and kicked his feet up on the desk while twirling another seemingly useless object between his fingers. "Why exactly did you bring all this stuff with you"

Ryou was hanging the last of his clothes on the hangers and just shrugged his shoulders. " I wasn't sure what to bring. So I brought everything that I liked."

Malik snorted from his position on the floor and Ryou glared at him.

Harry shook his head and sighed in disappointed at another large unpacked bag in the corner. "Not to sound dreadful or anything, but honestly, I don't even think there's going to be enough room for all this stuff. You're probably going to have to leave half this zipped up." He turned to Duo and threw the decorative stick at him.

"Yea because he'll really miss any of it, for Christ's sake" He threw the projectile back at Harry five times as hard. "Who brings that many clothes to a school where you have to where a uniform! All fucking rich kids have some superfi..."

"Duo" Malik spat, turning to the fuming brunette"How many times have I told you NOT to curse in MY room"

"Oh yea, forgot about that little rule. _Sorry_." Duo sighed rolling his eyes. "Are we almost done though, I'm sure there was something I wanted to do besides this all day long. It's pretty much done anyways. He's only got _three_ more bags."

Malik shook his head dismissively. "No, we're going to finish. No need to be rude to our newest _peer_." Malik flashed Ryou a smile that made him gulp. "You can leave if you want to though Duo, no one's making you stay."

Duo rolled his eyes"Well can we take a break then. I'm sick of just sitting here I need to move around some."

Joey raised his head. "I'm up for a break."

Harry nodded and stood up from his chair. "Me too, my ass is killing me."

Duo laughed. "Oh and I'm sure that's from just sitting in a chair for a half hour right. Not because of other extra curricular activities or anything."

Harry just grinned. "Did I say it was from sitting in a chair" He looked at Malik"That reminds me, I have two more names to add."

"Two" Malik raised an eyebrow. "My! Haven't we been busy Harry"

"What can I say" Harry said while bouncing on his heels"I'm a busy boy."

Joey grabbed his face. "Just stop. I can't take it. Talk about that on your own time."

Harry threw a pillow at him. "I'll have you know one of them happens to be Ms. Lillith Kingstrom." He held up a hand and started examining his fingers. "She was quite a disappointment though, she seemed to think that it was expectable for her to just sit back and watch me and her precious little Justin fuck away and not have to do anything at all. Although it was fun for a bit I'm SO not into the voyager thing, especially when she started drooling a bit." He shivered and pushed his way out the door with a parting wink to Joey.

Joey stared at where Harry had just been standing before grabbing a handful of his hair and clenching his eyes closed. "FUCK! How many times have I told him NEVER to put his disgusting visuals into my head"

Duo snorted with contained amusement and slapped Joey's back repeatedly before falling into his lap with laughter at the look of unweaving horror on Joey's face. Malik smiled and stood up reaching for Ryou, who's bewildered eyes were locked on the door where Harry had just exited.

"Common now, I know your tired of unpacking as well." He smiled softly as Ryou looked up at him. "As knowledgeable as Duo is of my room, I'm sure no one could give you a better tour then myself."

Ryou nodded dumbly and allowed Malik to help pull him off the bed.

"That would be lovely...Thank you "

Malik just stared into his eyes and gently said in a whisper. "No problem."

Ryou's whole face tinged a soft pink color and Malik stared transfixed at the soft plump lips that were only inches away from his. He slowly began to lean in closer to taste them for his himself when...

"OH MY GOD! I'VE GOT TO GET OUT OF HERE" Joey pushed the almost recovering Duo out of his lap into a heap of tangled limbs on the floor and sprinted out of the room.

"What the... What the hell is his problem" Duo sputtered as he rose to his feet dusting

himself off. Seeing the close proximity of Malik and Ryou, he moaned and mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like, get a room, before following Joey out of the bedroom.

Malik took a step back and ran a hand through his honey blond hair. The spiky locks slowly slid back into place and a few of his thinner bangs fell right in front of his sparkling purple eyes which refused to look up at Ryou. Ryou could feel his pulse racing faster and felt some strange need for Malik to touch him, or at least look up at him again.

After a few more awkward moments, Malik looked up at Ryou, cloudiness gone from his eyes. "Common now, lets go make sure they're not messing up OUR room." He gave a soft smile and slowly walked from the bedroom with Ryou following shakily at his heels.

As they entered the living room area, Duo was sitting upside down on the couch, his feet thrown over the back with his long braid dangling on the ground as he played with the tied off end of it between his fingers. Harry was shifting around inside of Malik's closet occasionally throwing a box out into the hall.

"_I_ don't even think it should count considering that _you _didn't even fuck her." Duo remarked as he began searching the end of his hair for split ends.

Harry continued his search not even looking in the direction of the couch as he calmly replied to the braided boy. "I happen to disagree, I _WAS_ fucking her, through Justin." He reached up on his tiptoes to search the top shelf that seemed to be full of empty bags.

Duo shook his head, his bangs brushing the floor. "Nope, I won't count it. If you didn't physically fuck her it shouldn't count."

"But I _did_ physically fuck her Duo. And it did count because I didn't just spend _three days_ trying to seduce the happy little couple for nothing. I fulfilled every requirement. If I just preferred to fuck Justin again rather then her, there's nothing wrong with that. It would be a bit hard to have a threesome where I was actually fucking _both _of them at the same time."

"And how exactly would that be hard." Duo said sitting up. "You could have switched somewhere in the middle of the deed."

"Whatever" Harry said coming out of the closet. "Your just jealous." He turned towards Malik as he carefully moved the boxes back in their place. "Where did you put the list"

"JEALOUS" Duo screeched standing up"Jealous of WHAT"

"Oh Duo! Yes, jealous, jealous that I fucked Justin twice. If I remember correctly, which I _do_, you tried to convince me that Justin was one hundred percent straight. Which of course isn't true considering he came a minute after he started fucking me and begged for it once I had him on his back. He didn't even know Lillith was in the room"

"Sounds like you've converted another one to the cock side. Good job Harry." Malik nodded in approval and placed a hand on his shoulder. "And of course it counts." He turned to Duo who was pouting in his position on the couch. "Duo's just mad because that makes his dream of getting in second place _that_ much further away."

Harry laughed and Duo threw a pillow at Malik hitting him squarely in the chest. The blonde just blinked and looked down at the pillow lying at his feet then back up to Harry. "I moved the list to my room. Partially because every time someone would go looking for it they would do _that_ to my closet."

Ryou snuck a peek in the closet and could find nothing wrong with it as Harry just shook his head and made his way to the room opposite of his. Duo looked at Ryou and groaned as he rubbed his stomach. "I'm hungry." He whined drawing Harry and Malik's attention. "Can't we go and eat first."

Ryou heard his stomach groan in response and suddenly found that idea very agreeable. Duo frowned and made a few moaning sounds of pain and blinked pleadingly at Harry. "Common I have something I want to tell you guys at lunch anyways." He smiled slightly. "It's about Draco, and who he broke up with..."

Harry whole body snapped straight. "Draco broke up with Bakura"

"Braking up isn't the exact word I would use, but wouldn't you like to find out why he was in a sheet laying in here in the first place. Common I'm hungry and I want to show of our little Ryou here. Please"

Malik looked up at the clock on the wall and shrugged"Dinner did start fifteen minutes ago, you didn't have to go through such elaborate manipulating tactics Duo, we would have gone anyways. I'm up for it, Although, I'd rather not parade Ryou around school just yet..."

Duo looked at Harry pleadingly.

Harry looked around"Are you serious? Of course I want to eat. And you'd better tell me all of your little gossip stories. I swear Duo, sometimes your worse then all the girls I know, actually, thinking about it now, from what I've heard, you're the one that probably tells all the girls in the first place."

"How else are they going to find out about anything? None of them are sleeping with anyone interesting enough to tell them what's going on. I feel it's my duty to keep the female population of our school informed on the happenings of us men."

Malik stared at him blankly. "Just shut _up_ Duo. Really, you should just never talk."

Duo stuck his tongue out at him and wrapped in arm around Ryou's shoulders, pulling him into his chest and thrusting one finger pointing at the door. "TO THE DINNING HALL"

* * *

Ryou twisted his fork in the creamy, chickenie, nooodlie... stuff, that he had been encouraged to pick up by Duo. His new friends were munching happily on their selection of food and were talking about people that he had never heard of before. He had sat down next to Duo, Harry and Malik at an empty table that didn't seem to look like many people would be joining any time soon. Looking down, he snarled at the bite that had finally wrapped around his fork and carefully lifted it to determine if it really was editable. Casually sticking out his nose, he took a sniff, and instantly set the fork down to instead take a look around the room.

When Duo had shown him the cafeteria earlier, it had looked much larger then it did at the moment. Kids in ties where everywhere. Almost all the girls sat together sending flirtatious glances at the boys, most whom had their ties loosened, and their shirt tails un-tucked. All of them were trying to show off and get the girls attention directed at them. Ryou was amazed to see that some tables were even separated by the way the teens where wearing their hair. There was a complete table of girls with high ponytails and colorful bracelets and hair ties. Another table that had more of a mix with boys and girls, all had piercing in the oddest places and seemed to have dozens of buttons on their belts and bags. One table even had about ten younger looking boys all with thick glasses and their calculators out, all shouting about some math theory at the top of their lungs.

The uniforms that were supposedly set out to unite the school together, were altered in any single way they could be, each by a specific group, all doing the _exact_ same thing. Ryou looked down the table at his friends. The only thing he could notice about "his" table, was that every single one of them were dressed almost perfectly. Only Harry seemed to be having a little problem with his tie, but the looseness of it really only made his roughened hair look that much... sexier?

Duo was smiling, flirting and holding the attention of a whole table of girls while Harry laughed whispered things into his ear. Duo's charm was so apparent that Ryou was watching every little thing that he did with something very akin to awe. The group of girls that he was talking to were giggling and holding their hands over the smiles as Duo held them all fixedly on him, holding on to his every word.

Malik was watching Duo and his audience with amusement. The slow sips he was taking form his glass appeared almost sensual as he moved so slowly with his set little smile. He seemed to move so gracefully and precise that the lighthearted look on his face looked like it should have been replaced with a stuck up snarl. His light blond hair fell in waves onto his shoulders and Ryou suddenly found the whole of his attention focusing on a lock of hair that kept falling past Malik's eyebrow, and the slight quirk in the blonde's lips.

Malik shook his head and muffled a laugh as Duo called a girl to come over and sit in his lap. Looking up, he found Ryou gazing at him for a second before the boy dropped his eyes and began stirring around his chicken parmesan. Malik smirked and picked a french fry from Duo's crowded tray and threw it at Ryou with a smirk. Ryou, our unsuspecting victim, was still staring at his food as the fry bounced off his chest and fell in his lap. He looked up shocked and then a huge smile turned up on his face as he saw Malik still smirking at him, daring him to do something. Picking up the fry carefully, he tossed it back into Malik's hair.

Malik attempted to duck and ended up knocking Harry, bringing back the attention on their table. "Hey! HEY! No food fights, there's a lady present." Duo said as he tucked his arms around the giggling brunette on his lap. He nuzzled the back of he neck and Harry rolled his eyes and took a handful of Duo's fries.

"Don't you mean now that you have _two _ladies present Maxwell." All three boys sitting across Ryou turned at the sound the voice behind them. "I mean, you and that pretty little braid of yours certainly qualifies you as girl in my book."

Ryou was silent as Draco and another boy with shaggy brown hair slipped next to him on his other side. Draco looked past him at the meal he had all but abandoned and took a small sniff of it. Scrunching his face up he pulled away quickly.

"What do you want _Malfoy_" Duo almost growled"I think all of us here have seen _quite enough_ of you in one day" Malik smirked and Harry looked down into his lap at the reference of Draco being seen in nothing but a bed sheet.

Draco snorted "Har har Maxwell. Aren't you the funny one." With that he shook his head"What _are _you eating Ryou. That is positively foul."

Ryou shrugged and pushed it away. "I'm not quite sure. It looked better when I bought it. I haven't exactly tried it yet..."

Malik took a quick peek at Harry who was twirling strands of spaghetti onto his fork very intently, and then tilted his head in question. "So Draco, what happened with you and Bakura today. Duo said that was the cause of your predicament earlier today. Anything your willing to share before we hear the story from Mr. loud mouth here"

Draco's eyes flashed a look of intense hatred at Duo, who almost looked ashamed. He then straightened his posture and tilted his head up. "There's really nothing to it now is there. We're done. Nothing more then that really."

The boy with dark brown hair sitting to Ryou's left suddenly spoke up. His vivid blue eyes were the first thing Ryou noticed about him. _Really_ intense blue eyes. "I would have never trusted him anyways..."

Duo snorted. "Yea, well you don't trust anyone Heero. So no one really cares now do they" he said bitterly. "Everyone is someone that you just don't want to deal with right now, either that or you can somehow tolerate them if in someway a convenience to you and your big fat life mission."

The blue-eyed boy stared at Duo good and hard before looking away. "You have no idea what you are talking about Duo."

All occupants at the table were silent for a long moment while level's calmed down a bit.

"Anyways..." Harry said uncomfortably. "Um, Heero this is Ryou. Ryou Bakura. He just got here today. He's in with Malik."

Heero's eyes snapped to Malik. "You no longer have your own room"

Malik shook his head. "No, but I'm sure Ryou will keep me company enough. Won't you Ryou"

Ryou just smiled, feeling uncomfortable with the handsome blue-eyed boy's offish attitude. His dark chocolate hair was in a mop like mess on the top of his head, but like Harry's, it really just looked...sexy. Ryou again had to stop and wonder how so many incredibly gorgeous guys were all seated around him.

Heero stuck out his hand almost as an offering and looked straight into Ryou's eyes. "Heero Yuy..." A look of confusing fluttered his features and he didn't pull away as fast as normal from the handshake. "You look, strangely familiar...have we met before"

Ryou felt his cheeks beginning to flush and quickly pulled his hand away. "Well, um not unless you lived on some isolated mountain on Earth your whole life."

Heero studied him a while longer before looking over at Duo again. "Hm...are you going to eat those Duo" he said gesturing towards the fries Duo was now picking though. Duo just shook his head and pushed them towards him. "Go ahead, I'm not hungry anymore."

Heero began munching away as Draco sighed and idly began tracing circles on the table. Harry seemed to be intent on the patterns the pale, slim finger was forming and Malik was fixed on observing the both of them. Ryou took all of this in plus the frustrated looking Duo glaring at Heero as he wolfed down the last of his fries.

"Hey guys. Why so quite" Joey said as he threw down his bad and took a seat next to Heero. Joey's already tan skin seemed to be glowing, and a healthy flush on his skin seemed to have him looking _very _content.

Draco, Duo, Harry and Malik all groaned.

"You didn't" Harry laughed. "I can't believe the balls you have." Duo couldn't seem to stop smiling and shaking his head. While Malik just bit his bottom lip to hide his smirk.

"What? What did he do" Heero asked pausing in his mission of eating all Duo's fries to observe Joey.

A loud voice boomed behind Ryou's back, "Well obviously the Mutt got with his slut of a financial management teacher."

Ryou turned around and found himself face to um... groin, with a pair of dark blue trousers. Turning back around quickly he missed the intense look of furry on Joeys face as the blonde stood up from the table.

"Take that back Kaiba... or so help me..." Joey's fists balled up and his teeth clenched threateningly.

Kaiba, the almost impossibly tall boy behind him, crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow in calm indifference to Joey's threat. "Or so help you what"

Harry groaned "Oh shut up and sit down Seto. I've had enough drama for one day at this table." Harry poked Malik and he removed the rest of the bags on the seats. Kaiba slipped in and took a look at every one sitting at the table. Spotting Ryou he stopped and gave the boy a through look over before snagging one of Heero's already stolen fries.

"So" Draco said, tearing away his attention away from a table of girls he and Duo were currently competing for attention"How _ever _did you manage to fair your first evening? Did Malik meet your expectations" He said as he smiled with a hinting leer.

Ryou dropped his eyes as he felt his face begin to blush.

Harry, noticing Ryou's embarrassment stepped in after glancing worriedly at him. "Yea, Malik can be a bit prat if he really wants to, hopefully Duo didn't make him sound too awful." He gave Ryou an encouraging smile.

Draco's eyes narrowed"Are you always so rude and ill-mannered, Potter' snarled Draco. "I was just talking to Ryou, in case you hadn't noticed. I don't remember asking for any input from _you_."

"_Well_ _Malfoy_, some of us, don't enjoy putting people in uncomfortable situations! Some of us _don't_ get off seeing other people squirm in their seats." Harry said with a sneer and glaring at Draco with his bright green eyes.

"Oh really" Malfoy drawled leaning forward challengingly"Because, that's not what I heard about you Potter. I heard you _love_ getting off watching people squirm."

Harry and Draco were now leaning very close together and Ryou looked with wide eyes over to the boy Duo had called Heero sitting next to him. Heero sighed and pulled on Draco's shirt so that he was seated back in his chair. Harry also leaned back and sat down with a twinge of a victory smile planted on his lips. Duo snorted.

Draco glared at him but said nothing. He looked across the table at Seto who was looking around the cafeteria bored. He looked down into his lap before rubbing one of his wrists softly.

"So um Seto, have you seen Yami today"

Kaiba looked at him questioningly. After a moment he twisted a ring on his finger and answered smartly "why?"

Draco looked offended. "What do you mean _why_, because I asked you that's _why._ Did you or did you not"

Seto looked down the table at Ryou who was watching the conversation with earnest interest, almost as if debating weather or not to answer Draco's question now that the boy had gotten smart with him. He took a glance at Draco's wrists and Draco quickly concealed them under the table.

"Well" Draco asked getting annoyed.

He gave Draco a look of disinterest. Any concern leaving his face instantly. "I have him in my first block. And we certainly don't discuss _you_ when we meet."

"I didn't ask if you did." Draco said coolly"Did he say anything about what happened last night"

"About your little plan this weekend? No."

Draco sat up straighter in his chair. "Well that's good. It's off anyway." He then began picking up his shoulder bag from the floor, shoving a folder back into the side pocket.

Seto grunted loudly "Like you had any say in it in the first place" he mumbled.

Draco froze. "Excuse me"

Seto seemed unfazed by Draco's accusing look. "Well" he ventured smoothly"you didn't ask me if I talked to Bakura today. He certainly had a few things to say."

Draco's eyes shot up and practically shrieked.

"About _what!_"

Everyone at the table was watching with rapid attention to the two boys conversation except for Heero who was still trying to poke and prod though the crispy fries to find the more mushy ones.

Seto shook his head mockingly. "Oh poor little Draco, too much for you to handle now wasn't it. I'm sure you don't want me to tell your, well, more _personal_ business here in front of everyone here."

Duo picked up eyes sparkling "Don't mind us, we're all friends here! Please! Continue"

Draco glared at him before turning up his elegant chin back on Seto. "I'll have you know _I _was the one that called it off."

Seto nodded. "I never said you didn't."

Harry's eyes left Seto and now focused solely on Draco's reddening cheeks with an almost anxious interest. The blonde's whole body was tense and Harry watched him unable to look away.

Draco seemed to sputter"Well, I'm glad...because, l I did... So I have no idea what you where just trying to say."

Seto smirk returned. "Oh you know what I was saying. You know perfectly well what I meant..."

Draco's eyes flashed. "Yes. I do." He glared at Seto. "Tell that bastard to fuck himself next time you talk to him won't you"

Seto smiled. "Gladly."

Draco let out a small bark of laughter. "Hm, I'm sure. Well..."

"_Well_ why don't we go back to the nice quiet meal we where having before everyone here decided to bite each other's heads off." Malik glanced around the table. "Sound like a plan"

"I second that captain" Duo said saluting Malik with his fork. Heero stared at him with a questioning look before picking up the empty carton of fries in front of him and leaving the table.

Duo watched him leave, glaring at the back of his head. He put down his fork with a small "hmp".

Draco was sitting uncomfortably in his seat still looking down at his hands. "Well" he said finally"I guess I see you later in class Malik. Um, nice seeing you again Ryou. I'm in room one forty three if you ever need me." He smiled quickly before looking at the rest of the boy's still at the table. "Um, bye."

With that Draco quickly stood up and placed his bag around his shoulders before walking out of the hall with dozens of eyes watching him.

"He is kinnda nice to look at..." Duo said still in a daze from watching Draco's retreating form. "I'll give you that Harry."

Harry hit him.

Seto slowly arched a brow and Duo's eyes widened slightly as he realized Seto was still there. Seto smirked at him and Duo smiled shaking his head.

"Hey, what can I say. I cannot tell a lie."

Seto shrugged. "Yes, well I wouldn't boost that boy's ego even if it did allow me to put you in a tight situation." He looked at Harry. "Besides, I'm sure if I said anything about Potter here, he'd get all in a frenzy and then I _would _have to go and calm him out of it."

Harry put up a look of disgust. "I didn't say anything! Duo's the one that said anything in the first place. Why would you even mention me" He quickly crossed his arms and took a quick glance at the hall that Draco had just exited.

Seto clearly wasn't perturbed by Harry's little fit. "That of coarse is all true, _but_, you're forgetting something. You agreed with him."

It was Harry's turn to sputter. "Wha...Uhh! _no_ I did _NOT! _I would _never_ agree with _anything_ nice said about that pernicious, slimy..._evil_ little bastard. I _Hate_ Draco Malfoy. I _loath_ him."

Duo and Malik rolled their eyes.

"And if you _ever_ say I said other wise, _so help me _Seto..."

Seto raised an eyebrow. "You know, that's almost scary. I swear to _God_ that's exactly what Draco say's anytime we mention _you_."

"WHAT" He stood up. "He can't say that about _me_! He's the one that is always starting stuff. He purposely tries to bloody piss me off so that I'm about to..." Harry began violently twisting and tearing up his napkin and he mumbled insanities under his breath.

Seto watched the effects of his words amused for a moment before raising a startled brow and Harry moved on to biting the side of a plastic container.

He loudly sucked in air thought his teach before nodding his head and frowning deeply. "I think..." He looked at Harry who was now spelling out profanities in his ketchup"I'm going to leave you four to yourself" He continued to watch Harry for a moment before shaking his head. "Yes, defiantly leaving now."

He quickly stood and Ryou was again amazed at the impressive height that the boy stood at.

Malik looked over at Ryou's plate that was still full. Questioningly he looked at Duo. "Didn't I tell you to help him pick out something that he would actually be able to eat"

Duo shrugged. "I'd eat it."

Harry pushed Duo coming out of his brief brush with insanity. "I hate you."

Duo laughed and kissed him softly on the cheek. "I know you do. I love you too."

-

I won't make excuses. Im a horrible _horrible_ person. I know that if I were you I'd absolutely hate me too. I039;m just really sorry and I'll try harder next time I promise! Oh and thank you to the people who reviewed to me last month, that's really the reason I sat down and wrote this.

Next chapter... Well, lets just say Joey's dad has the _coolest_ job EVER! (lucky little bastard)

If anyone dose want to know bout me read this www. xanga. com/ home. aspx? User EastC0astGrl


End file.
